Playing the Villian
by Gbaby808
Summary: Nice guys finish last.. so I'll be the villian and get to her first
1. Childs play

**Summary; **Nice guys finish last.. so I'll be the villian and get to her first

**Enjoy :D**

The lights were bright and the tables covered in roses petals from the earlier club activities. Except for off in the corner where Haruhi stood with Kyoya and Tamaki

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK KYOYA SENPAI!"Haruhi yelled as she began enraged by his actions towards her

"You broke the tea set you pay for it, it's only fair"Kyoya looked down at his note book

'You answered that question yourself at the beach house'Kyoya thought as he pushed his glasses up

"Haruhi no more fighting with mommy!"Tamaki whined as tears swelled up in his eyes

"THEN TELL HIM TO STOP HOLDING EVERYTHING AGAINST ME! DAMMIT SENPAI!"Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the way as he stood between them and walked straight up to him. She grabbed his note book and pushed it to the ground

**CRASH**

and all was silent

"Oh no..."Tamaki backed away fearful of what would happen next

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PICK ON ME SENPAI!"Haruhi stood infront of him with her eyes filled with anger she glared up at him

"You're acting immature Haruhi, we'll discuss this later"Kyoya reached down and picked up his note book

'It's the easiest way for me to talk to you'Kyoya clentched his teeth as he stood up with an emotionless look on his face

"Whatever senpai"And she turned away from him walking over to the dressing room to change out of her cosplay outfit

"Kyoya are you okay? You didn't have to be so hard on her"Tamaki walked over to Kyoya who had closed his notebook and placed it on the side

"Leave me alone Tamaki"Kyoya rubbed his forehead unable to hold back the massive headache he was feeling

'I don't mean to be hard on her, but it I am too nice she'll treat me the same as everyone else'

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Takashi?"Honey mummbled softly as he looked up at Mori who sat next to him.

"Hm?"Mori looked down at Honey as the sound of the dressing room door slamming echoed

"Isn't this what little child do?"Honey questioned pointing out the situation between Kyoya and Haruhi

"They are still children"Mori patted Honeys head as they watched a very fustrated Kyoya literally trap himself in work

**-Kyoya-**

'I just want to keep her in the club'Kyoya stared down at his paper work as Tamaki sat with Hikaru and Kaoru explaining what had happened

'I want to see her everyday, dammit Haruhi..you've infected my mind'Kyoya gripped his pencil tightly feeling it starting to crack under his fingers

'Why do I always have to be the villian in your eyes? Why can't you just understand!'He was beyong fustrated as he slammed his pencil down on the table before it could crack and shatter

"Kyoya, hey, we're having a game!"Hikaru and Kaoru rushed over grabbing Tamaki and dragging him with them

"What do you want me for"Kyoya looked up at them from his desk with a fustrated look

"Well you see-"

"We need a prize-"

"Or the boss won't play"

"What type of game is this?"Kyoya questioned as he took his laptop out prepared to search for a prize

"Who can get Haruhi to say she loves them first!"Hikaru and Kaoru announced dropping Tamaki to the floor

'Interesting'Kyoya smirked as he stopped typing

"How does she have to say it? does it have to be romantically?"Kyoya questioned suddenly becoming very interested

"Nope! So what type of prize do you have for us?"Hikaru leaned on Kaorus shoulder who had an unsettling look on his face

"A trip for 2, to a local hot spring Haruhi would enjoy very much.. but there is one condition"Kyoya stood up form his desk suddenly feeling renewed a bit

"What is it?"In perfect unison Hikaru and Kaoru questioned

"I'll play as well"

**-Haruhi-**

"What's with that a jerk"Haruhi mummbled to herself as she dropped her cosplay outfit to the floor and began to dress

"I thought we were at least friends.."Her voice softened to a whisper as she gripped her white dress shirt in her hands. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach twisted in knots

'I'm starting to believe.. you really don't feel the same senpai'

**Do I keep going with this one?**


	2. Problem

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hey Hikaru don't you think it's a bit odd"Kaoru leaned on his brothers shoulder as they stood there together.

"What is?"Hikaru looked down at Kaorus whos eye were fixed on Kyoya sitting there with Tamaki going over some work that Tamaki didn't seem to understand one bit

"That the shadow king wanted to play, it's not like he even enjoys hot springs"Kaoru straighted up as Haruhi walked past them carrying another tea set

"Huh? Yeah you're right... we just need to make sure we win"Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder pulling him closer

"But the trips only for two"Kaoru reminded him

"Not like we can't afford another ticket"

-Haruhi-

"Thank you ladies"Haruhi bowed goodbye to Honey, Mori and their guests as she walked away. Her eyes drifted over to Tamaki and Kyoya who sat there together in the corner

'I really should apologize..'Haruhi gripped her tray as she began to make her way over to them

"HARUHI!"two sets of arms wrapped around her dragging her backward

"What?"Haruhis voice was full of annoyence as Hikaru and Kaoru plopped her down onto the couch

"We love you Haruhi!"In perfect unison Hikaru and Kaoru kneeled down infront of her. Everyones attention was locked on Haruhis face

'What the hell is this? Some type of sick trick?'Haruhi questioned as she looked down at Hikaru and Kaoru who had both taken one of her hands in his

"Don't you love us too?"In perfect unsion they bent down and kissed her hand softly

"...Not really"And she stood up and walked away from them, only stopping to pick up her tray.

"WHAT?"

**-Kyoya-**

'Seems she doesn't like the public direct approach'Kyoya thought as he watched Haruhi walk away from the two very upset twins

"Kyoya did you see that! THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL! MAKE THOSE DEVILS GO AWAY!"Tamaki yelled in excitment as he burst out into laughter

'Idiot, now, how to go about this'Kyoya closed his note book and pulled up his laptop

**-Haruhi-**

'What's with those two?'Haruhi placed her silver tray into the sink and walked back to look into the pantry

'I wonder if Kyoya saw that..'Her eyes drifted off as she looked down towards the floor

'Not that he'd care anyway'

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"What's her problem"Hikaru leaned back onto his couch as Kaoru followed next to him

"I don't know, this will be harder then I thought"

-**After club hours-**

"Bye bye!"Tamaki yelled as he closed the door behind him. The club room was empty now except for Kyoya and Haruhi who was still in the changing room

'Why must he make so much noise?'Kyoya thought as he sat there typing away on his laptop

"Kyoya senpai?"Haruhis voice drifted to his ears as he looked up. Haruhi stood there straighting her tie and holding her book bag obviously ready to leave

"What is it Haruhi?"His tone was so cold he even flincihed at it

'Why can't I just be nice?.. nice enough to have a normal tone'Kyoya thought as he regerted his tone once her eyes shifted away form him to the floor

"Sorry for yesturday, I over reacted"Haruhi bowed slightly taking a step back from him

'So did i'Kyoya thought as he felt his heart start to speed up a bit

"Yes you did"Kyoa responded leaning on his elbow

'Not what I wanted to say'Kyoya mentally slapped himself as he saw her flinich slightly

"Senpai why are you acting so mean lately? Is something wrong?"Haruhi placed her bag on the table and moved to stand beside him. Kyoya looke up at her, his eyes trained on her face.

"Nothing is wrong Haruhi"He stood up and closed his laptop standing on the other side of the chair

'Don't get too close'Kyoya felt his heart starting to speed up

'Why don't you tell me anything? Does he not trust me?'Haruhi pushed the chair in and stepped closer to him

"You're lying senpai"Haruhi prosisted as she stepped closer to him

"Go home"Kyoya clentched his teeth as he back up and his back hit the wall. Haruhi stood there looking up at him confused at why he seemed to nervous suddenly

"When you tell me what's wrong"Haruhi crossed her arms as Kyoya looked down at her

"What's wrong..."Kyoya reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders

"You want to know what's wrong.. I'm under stress from one girl who practically gives me a heart attack every time she gets too close"Kyoya gripped her arms slightly as Haruhi looked up at him confused

"Wh-what?"Haruhi stumbled slightly as she took a step back tripped over the chair causing her to fall back onto the table with Kyoya hovering over her

"You're my problem"Kyoya eyes were icy cold as she stared down at her. A look of pain filled her eyes as they started to tear. Suddenly he realized the sting his words must have had

_**'That came out wrong'**_

**demand is 3 :D**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I didn't mean it like that"His words didn't seem to affect her at all. As his grip loosened he could already feel her slipping away ready to run from him

"I get it, sorry I asked"Haruhis voice was distant almost gone as she spoke to him. Her eyes shifted to the groud to hide the tears she knew were going to be slipping down her cheeks.

"Haruhi you're not listening"Kyoya reached out to touch her cheek but she backed away. She stumbled past the table and ran straight for the door not bothering to look back.

"Bye senpai"and she ran, out the door and down the hallways away from him, leaving her bag still sitting there on his desk

"And I call Tamaki an idiot, at least he'd have handled that situation alot better then me"Kyoya stood there feeling more shameful then he ever had before. He removed his glasses in an effort to relieve some of the intense stress he was feeling

"I couldn't have just said something nice? is nice that far out of my charater that I can't even use it slightly"He collasped back into his chair and looked aorund the room. His eyes went past the windows, over the door, the tables, and finally onto his own desk were Haruhis bag sat.

"I should return this"A slight hopful sound in his voice as he stood back up and slipped his glasses on.

'Apologizing is something I know how to do'and with that he packed up his things fully prepared to go an try to apologize to her

-**Haruhi-**

"What a jerk"Her voice was chocked back with tears as she sat outside her apartment. She only realized that her bag and key were missing once she had finally gotten up the steps. Now there was nothing left to do but wait for her dad to come home.

'I hate today'She leaned back agaisnt her door and looked down at her wrist. Her watched showed it was 3 more hours till her father would be home, and with no cell phone she couldn't very well go there without warning to try and barrow his key.

"HARUHI!"

'Please don't let that be who I think it is'She didn't bother looking up in fear of who it might be

"HARUHI! why didn't you answer daddy? I've been calling you! Come give me a hug"Tamaki stood there at the bottom of her apartment steps holding his arms open like an idiot while some people walked by staring

"Why are you at my apartment?"Her eyes still on the floor not waiting him to see her face. Partly because she was ashamed but mostly because he'd over react and do something insanely stupid

"I wanted to see my litle girl! Is that a crime now? Come here and see daddy! I missed you!"Tamaki rushed up the steps and stood infront of her. His eyes fully of joy, yet to notice the pain she was in

"Go away Tamaki senpai, I'm busy"Haruhi steped away from him to her left

"Busy? But you're just standing there"And so he started to follow her

"I'm busy standing here, go away"Her words seemed to sting him a bit, but not enough to get him to bakc off from her

"Not without a hug from my little girl!"Tamaki reached forward and flung himself at her, capturing her in his bone crushing hugs

'Huh?'Tamakis mind drew a blank when Haruhi actually didn't push him away, instead he could hear her sobbing slightly

"Haruhi?"His arms dropped to his side away from her

"Go away"Her voice was chocked back from her tears as Tamaki stood there unsure of what to do

"What are you doing you blonde idiot!"A voice yelled as the sound of high heels racing up the steps echoed behind him

"What have you done to my little girl!"Rankas grabbed Tamaki and pushed him out of the way sending him to the floor

"Haruhi sweetie he made you cry! Oh my poor girl! Let's go inside!"Ranka stepped on Tamaki as he laid there in shock. Haruhi just stood there confused as her dad started hugging her

"I-I d-di"Tamaki shook with fear as Ranka opened the apartment door and pushed Haruhi inside

"You"Ranka pointed down at Tamaki who laid there on the cold floor

"Y-yes sir? ma'am? mr fujioka! no mrs fujioka!"Tamaki tried to pull himself up. With the fire only a father could hold Ranka slammed his high heels shoe down on Tamakis chest and pointed down at him

_**"Go die in a whole"**_

**demand is 3:P**


	4. Dads Favorite

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Dad why are you home?"Haruhi sat inside the kitchen as her father kicked off his heels and placed them by the door

"Kyoya called me, the dear boy said you forgot your bag at school!"Ranka cooed as he rushed over to his daughter a took a seat next to her

"Did you get it for me?"She opened her hand waiting for him to place it in her hand

"Oh no! I asked that dear boy to bring it by for me"Ranka made a girly giggle as he walked away from Haruhi who he could see was slightly fuming behind him

"DAD!"but Ranka had closed his bedroom door leaving Haruhi there alone

'He's the last person I want to see right now'

**-Tamaki-**

"Sir are you okay?"The officer asked as he looked down at Tamaki

"N-no"Tamaki sat there on the sidewalk growing mushrooms. After Ranka had slammed the door in his face Tamaki had wondered down the stairs and was camping out on the sidewalk

"Would you mind telling me why your out here growing mushrooms sir? You're scarying children"The officer looked around and saw mothers hidding their children from Tamaki

"O-okay, will you take me home?"Tamaki looked up at the officer with sad puppy dog like eyes

"Get in the car"

**-Kyoya-**

"I apologize for saying you were a problem"Kyoya sat inside his limo with Haruhis bag in his lap. He had been parked one block from her apartment for the past 10 minutes going over what to say

'That doesn't sound sincere'Mentally Kyoya slammed himself as he looked at his watch and realized how much time he was wasting on this

"A simple I'm sorry will do"The driver opened the limo door as Kyoya stepped outside holding Haruhis bag in his hand. It seemed like the longest walk he'd ever taken as he finally reached her front door

**-knock-**

**-knock**-

"Hi Senpai"Haruhi opened the door with a regretful look on her face as Kyoya stood there suddenly at a lose for words

"Your bag"Kyoya held out his arm to her offereing her the bag

"Thanks, bye"Haruhi litterally snatched the bag from his hands and was prepared to close the door

"INVITE HIM INSIDE HARUHI!"Rankas voice yelled from his room where he was pressed up against the door listening to his daugthers every words

"..Would you like to come inside senpai?"Haruhi face was blank and expression less as she heard Kyoya chuckling slightly.

"It'd be my pleasure"With a grin on his lips he stepped inside and removed his shoes

'Being Rankas favorite does have it's benifits'He followed her down into the sitting room right next to Rankas bedroom

"OFFER HIM TEA!"Ranka yelled from his bedroom

"Dad do you want to come out here and be his host!"Haruhi yelled back being annoyed with her father as she walked off into the kitchen

"Haruhi here is no need, I simply came by to apologize for my behavior"Kyoya explained as Haruhi stopped and turned towards him a bit confused

"You're actually apologizing?"The disbeliefe in her voice was obvious as she sat back down across from him

"Yes it's not you're fault that you had caused me such inconvenience, I should be able to handle it better"Kyoya answered simply as he suddenly felt like punching himself

'That's not an apology it's an insult! Apologize for it!'mentally Kyoya did punch himself for the careless comment as Haruhi face showed only annoyence

"Geeze thanks.."Haruhi mummbled softly as she felt that pang of pain in her chest again

"What I mean to say is I'm sorry, you are not at fault here I am"It took everything he had just for him to say that. Haruhi looked at him and saw the clear fustration on his face

"Senpai what's bothering you? I can't help if you don't tell me, and bitting my head off isn't helping either"Haruhi watched him carfully as he straightened up and tired his best to seem perfectly fine

"If you say you're fine I'll kick you out"Haruhi warned when she saw his mouth open

"NO SHE WON'T"Ranka yelled from his room

"Dad stop listening!"Haruhui turned her head to face her dads bedroom, glaring at him through the wall

"I CAN'T HELP IT DEAR! YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO MY BEDROOM!"Of course that was an awful excuse

'Great..just great.. there's no way he's going to tell me if he knows my dad is listening'Haruhi thought as she looked back at Kyoya who was now compossing himself

"Senpai follow me"Haruhi stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him up and out of the living room

"Where are we going?"Kyoya looked towards the front door assume she was dragging him outside to talk but as they took a sharp turn they ended up at a room next to the bathroom

"My room"Haruhi pushed open her bedroom door and literally pushed him inside

"Haruhi I don't think that's a good idea"Kyoya looked back towards Ranaks room wondering what was taking him to long to come out

"You can tell me what's you're problem in here without my dad listening, so hurry up"Haruhi closed the door behind them. Kyoya stood there looking at her tiny bedroom, wondering how she managed to live here, let alone sleep

"Truthfully Haruhi I don't understand myself"Kyoya explained as he took a seat on Haruhis desk chair

"Did I do something to piss you off? you're only being mean to me you know"Her voice was softer almost worried and he took note of that

"I just have the oddest need to be mean to you"That smirk had returned to his lips as he thoguht about how completely immature that sounded

"You should like a little kid"Haruhi wasn't understanding at all, it felt like they were talking in circles. Kyoyas eyes lite up slightly at her comment.

_**"A little kid?"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	5. Mean Little Boy

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I see"Kyoya stood there fustrated with himself beyong beliefe as he removed his glasses

"Now I understand, I've been very foolish, excuse me"Kyoya cleaned his glasses against his shirt as Haruhi stood there still very confused

"Wait Kyoya-senpai!"Haruhi followed him as he started to walk out of her bedrom and into the hall. The glare from his glasses hidding his eyes from her view

"I'll speak to you another time Haruhi goodbye"His words were rushed and fustrated as he walked past Rankas bedroom

'Oh my'Ranka poked his head out of his bedroom door as Haruhi chased after him

"Kyoya-senpai!"Haruhi lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his back stopping him from putting his shoes on

'Yes! You get him Haruhi!'Ranka cheered secretly to himself as he closed his door

"Haruhi please let go"Kyoya placed his hands over hers and tugged agaisnt her arms gently

"Not until you tel me what's wrong senpai! You're my friend and you're not even talking to me! Are we or aren't we friends senpai!"What happened next was impulsive and most likely the only true impulsively selfish thing he ever did

'Just shut up Haruhi!'His thoughts were rushed as he pulled her arms off him and literally spun her around pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes went wide with shock as he pinned her arms against the wall and gripped her wrists

"Senp-"Haruhi opened to speak but was quickly silenced by his lips. His eyes were closed and his lips tasted like mint, the kind of mint that burned you and made you tingle from the very touch. Haruhis eyes were wide as she stopped fighting him and closed her eyes, if for only a moment enjoying this kiss

"We're friends, happy? May I go now"Kyoya pulled away from her just as quickly as he had kissed her. His eyes were glaring into hers with a fury that could only come from exterme fustration

"I..i.."Haruhi stood there at a complete lose for words as he took the opprotunity and ran out of her apartment with his shoes in hand

'That was the stupidist most idiotic thing I've ever done!'Kyoya threw his shoes into the limo and litterally punched the door in fustartion

"Just like a little kid... picking on his crush"Kyoya stared down at the floor

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Do you think it'll work?"Hiakru whispered to Kaoru as they paced the floor of Hikarus bedroom

"It better! After she rejected us like that"Kaoru had a bit of bitterness in his voice that went unnoticed by Hikaru

**-Tamaki-**

"Alright sir, no more growing mushrooms on public property all right?"The police officer handed Tamaki a lolipop as the car pulled up next to the gate of the Souh Mansion

"Okay, thank you for helping me"Tamaki held his lolipop happily as he jumped out of the police car

"Nice kid... stupid..but a nice kid"

**-Honey-**

"Takashi"Honey grabbed Moris arm as they walked down the hallway of the Morinozuka Mansion

"Hm?"

"Someone has candy.. and they're not sharing it with me"

**'-Haruhi-**

"Haruhi sweetie are you okay?"Ranka asked as he looked at Haruhi standing there with her hand agaisnt her lips

"Kyoya senpai kissed me.."Haruhi whispered softly as she could feel her lips tingle

"Oh really?"Ranka wasn't very concerned as he walked away with a giant smile on his face

'What..what's with him..what does he have to gain from this?'Haruhi walked back to her bedroom trying to figure out just what he wanted from her

"That bastard!"And a light blub went off in her head

_**"I bet he's going to charge me for that kiss"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	6. Paying Back

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi! Come to daddy!"Tamaki yelled as he ran across the club room to greet her. As usual Haruhi stepped to the side

"Haruhi! Can you help us!"Hikaru yelled from across the room where he and Kaoru were sitting. The table infront of them covered in book

"What? And why are you all dressed like that?"Haruhi questioned as she looked down at their clothes, it looked like they were from the middle ages

"We're having a shakespear cosplay my dear daughter! And I am romeo"Tamaki quickly recovered from his pain and walked over to Haruhi

"And you shall be juliet"Tamaki pulled out a dress from thin air and held it up in front of her

"But isn't Kyoya mommy here?"Haruhi pushed the dress away praying she wouldn't have to wear that thing

"No no you must be juliet"Tamaki whined as he looked over to Kyoya who wasn't even dressed yet

"Tono stop talking, Haruhi what does this mean?"Kaoru held up a foregin lanuage book as Haruhi stared at the work

"Yeah, what does Je T'aime mean?"Hikaru whispered as he glanced over to tamaki and Kyoya whos attention he had collected

"It means I love you, Haruhi please go get dressed we will be opening soon"Kyoya appeared beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder earning glares form the twins. He pushed Haruhi away toward the dressing rooms as Tamaki stood there still holding the dress

"Bu..But i.. I'm still holding the dress"

**-Kyoya-**

"Kyoya senpai you can leave now...I can't really change until you do.."Haruhi stood there inside the dressing room with Kyoya who was going through what looked like a box of clothes

"I was out of line yesturday, it won't happen again"Kyoya had a host smile on his lip as he handed her a dress that was actually decent

'Be nice to her, it's the best way to win this game'Kyoya thought as he kept his host smile which was actually creeping her out

"Um..thanks senpai.."Haruhi held the dress in her hands

"Senpai why are you trying so hard to smile? It's kind of.. unsettling"Haruhi responded as she placed the dress on the counter and his host smile dropped

"I'm attempting to be nice to you"Kyoya answered as he straightened up his tie, and then there was silence

"Senpai are you going to charge me for yesturday?"A faint blush on her cheeks as she stood there infront of him

"Charge you?"Kyoya asked slightly confused as he heard a rufflings from outside the walls of the changing room

"For the ki-"And his hand covered her mouth

"Do you think they can hear us?"That was Tamakis voice obviously

'Mornon'Kyoya leaned forward next to her ear and whispered ever so seductivily

_**"Pay me back with another"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	7. Tamakis Failur

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What?"Haruhi looked up at him as he hovered over her. Her back pressing back against the dressing room wall

"Repay me"Kyoya whispered softly as he could hear Tamaki and the twins fighting outside, pushing each other out of the way to listen

'He can't be serious can he?'Haruhi stood there frozen as she watched him leaning forward till she could feel his lips ever so gently touch hers. This kiss was different then the first, it wasn't hot and feverish, it was sweet and made her nerves feel on edge

'Kyoya senpai.. what are you trying to gain?'Haruhi questioned as she felt him pulling away, it was a brief kiss that felt her feeling numb

"Get dressed Haruhi, I won't stand for you being late because you were lost in dream land"Kyoya had a smirk placed playfully on his lips as he walked out of the dressing room and into a rush of questions from Tamaki and the twins that he simply ignored

'So being nice doesn't work, perhaps seduction is my best talent'With the glare reflected on his glasses Kyoya hide his eyes as he stepped into the dressing room to get dressed leaving Tamaki outside yelling

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Kyo-chan is taking advantage of this isn't he?"Honey looked up at Mori who sat by his side as always

"Yes, they have much to learn"Mori watched the scene unfold as the twins walked away from Haruhis changing room once she refused to open

"Neither of them have been in love before have they?"Honey questioned softly

"I don't think either of them recognizes it as love yet"Mori added as he watched Tamaki fixing his hair

"They just think it's a crush?"

"Yes"

**-Haruhi-**

"Kyoya-senpai..."Haruhi whispered his name as she placed her hand against her lips and looked down at the dress. She shook her head and picked up the dress

"What's gotten into you senpai?"

**-Kyoya-**

"Ready?"Kyoya questioned as he walked over to Tamaki who had taken his seat on the chair in the center of the room with Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey surrounding him

"We need Haruhi still! She can sit on Daddys lap today"Tamaki patted his lap happily as he imagened Haruhi sitting on his lap like he was santa

"No way in hell senpai"Haruhi mummbled as she walked up to the group of boys in her dress

"Haru-chan you're so cute!"Honey cheered as he saw Haruhi comming closer to them

"Mhm" Mori added

"You don't look bad"Hikaru had a smile on his lips

"Not bad at all"Kaoru added

"Haruhi you're so-"Tamaki stood up ready to rush her but was blocked by Kyoyas folder slamming him in the face

"Beautiful"Kyoya finished Tamakis scentence as all eyes fell on him

"Gentlemen it's time was start"Kyoya cleared his throut as he changed the subject quickly

"Welcome to the Ouran Host club!"

**-Tamaki-**

"It's time to put my plan into action!"Tamaki whispered to himself as he rushed over to the tiny stage he had Kyoya order for them

"Beautiful ladies! And members of the host club!"Tamaki called out as he stood on the stage alone drawing everyones attention

"Today me and juliet will react a scene from romeo and juliet!"Tamaki pointed to Haruhi who was the only host dressed in an actual female outfit

"No way senpai"Haruhi didn't budge from his seat as her guest all cooed

"Haruhi please! just a few lines!"Tamaki whined as the twins exchanged a glanced

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"NO SENPAI!"

"...Please?"

"Fine" Haruhi stood up from her chair and followed Tamaki up onto stage

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Takashi we have to stop this"Honey whispered softly to Mori as they sat there together

"Hm"Mori nodded as he stood up from his seat

**-Tamaki-**

"Juliet, Oh juliet how do you feel about me?"Tamaki shouted a she grabbed Haruhis hand and pulled her up onto stage

"That's not even shakespear Tono"Kaoru commented as him and Hikaru made their way to the stage

"Yeah it's not senpai"Haruhi added knowing very well there was no way shakespear wrote that

"Juliet please read your line!"Tamaki whined as he handed Haruhi the paper

**-Kyoya-**

'Moron.. this is becoming annoying'Kyoya stood up form his chair and quicjkly made his way to the stage, rushing past Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori who was carrying Honey on his back

"Haruhi come of the stage please, Tamaki this has nothing to do with what this stage was meant for"Kyoya stood at the bottom of the stage looking up at Tamaki and Haruhi

"But until Juliet reads her line"Tamaki pouted holding Haruhis arm

"I'll do it"Mori stepped up on stage and placed Honey down on the ground. He took the paper form Haruhis hand

"I love you Romeo, very much, more then my twin dogs"Mori read the line without a single amount of emotion and then handed it back to Haruhi

"Thanks Mori, alright we're done"Haruhi pulled her arm out of Tamakis grasp and jumped off the stage walking back to her guests

"Bu-but"Tamaki stood ther shocked as everyone walked away except for Kyoya who stood there smirking

**"_Back to work idiot"_**

**demand is 4:P**


	8. Kyoyas Team

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What's been up with everyone lately.."Haruhi mummbled as she sat there with her bowl of rice in her hands.

"What do you mean honey?"Ranka sat there across from Haruhi who actually hadn't touched her food yet

"Hikaru and Kaoru kept asking me to translate I love you in different languages, and Tamaki senpai was trying to put on a play with me.. then..Kyoya senpai gave me a kiss in the dressing room"Haruhi stared down at her food as Ranka placed his chop sticks onto the top of his bowl

"Were you changing in the dressing room?"Rankas voice had a bit of an edge to it

"Huh? no, why?"Haruhi didn't really understand as she looked over at her father who suddenly had a very relieved look on his face

"No reason dear please eat"

**-Otoori Mansion-**

"Honey it's not as if I don't enjoy your company"Kyoya walked down the stairs into his sitting room where Honey sat alone

"But I don't fully understand your reasoning for this"Kyoya watched as Honey jumped up and down on the couch happily

"I wanted to call and tell Haru-chan goodnight, but Takashi was busy so you can do it with me!"Honey opened his phone and began top dial as Kyoya stood there unsure of how to handle this situation

"Honey I don't think.."Kyoya moved forwrad as Honey hit the speaker button

"Honey?"Haruhis voice echoed through the room

"Here"Honey whispered softly as he handed the phone to Kyoya who stood there confused

"Hello Haruhi"Kyoya voice was a bit shaken from having the phone suddenly thrown at him by a judo master like Honey

"Kyoya Senpai? Is something wrong? Is honey okay?"

'Yes but he's plotting something'Kyoya looked at Honey who was smiling happily looking up at him

"Yes he's fine, I just called to say goodnight and I expect you there on time tomorrow"Kyoya tried his best to sound professional but something about his voice made it come out a bit rough

"Oh hm.. goodnight Kyoya senpai"

"Yes goodnight"Kyoya hung the phone up and handed it back to Honey who sat there smiling

"Honey what are you trying?"Kyoya questioned with a serious expression on his face

"I'm on your team Kyo-chan, once you realize what you want of course"Honey answered with a smile on his face, but this smile was much more business like

_**"I need your help then"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	9. Flowers

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Honey I really don't think this is a good idea"Kyoya stood outside the door of the club with Honey

"Go on Kyo-chan! Takashi set is all up"Honey whispered as he gave Kyoya a big smile

'He's not going to drop this'Kyoya thought as he pushed open the doors to see Haruhi sitting there alone. Honey withdrew the small bouque of flowers and handed them to Kyoya

'What did Mori do with the others?'Kyoya looked around the club to see Hikaru,Kaoru, and Tamaki were gone, but they had been there when he left with Honey only minutes ago

"Takashi took everyone downstairs, I'll be.. over there"Honey walked past Kyoya and over to that little corner where he took his naps

"Haruhi, these are for you"Kyoya placed the flowers in her arms like Honey had told him to do

'Treat her like a guest!'Kyoya remembered Honeys lecture about how he treats Haruhi too much like he does Tamaki

"Hm.. Thanks?"Haruhi looked down at the bundle of mixed yellow flowers in her arms

'Is he.. trying to host me?'Haruhi sniffed the flowers and glanced over to Honey who was faking being asleep

"Are these posionious?"Haruhi watched as he took a seat next to her and rested his elbow on the table

"What kind of man do you take me for Haruhi? I simply wanted to give you a gift"Kyoya almost laughed out loud from how terribly fony that sounded, even to him

"So they are posionious?"Haruhi expression was blank as she looked down at her flowers

"I don't want to kill you Haruhi, I was actually wondering if you'd enjoy coming to my home for dinner tonight"Kyoya gripped the edge of the table as he watched Honey giving him a warning glare

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?"Haruhi looked at him suspiciously

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 6 please be dressed as a girl"

**-Mori,Hikaru,Kaoru, and Tamaki-**

"Mori I don't see it"Hikaru and Kaoru looked outside the window

"There it is!"Tamaki shouted as he pointed up into the sky

"That's a cloud boss"Kaoru looked up at the sky to see the cloud floating by

"Mori where's the bird?"Hikaru looked back at mori who was leaning against the wall, he just shrugged

**-Honey-**

"Kyo-chan is so unromantic"Honey mummbled as he watched them from under the blankets

'Maybe seduction is his best talent'

**-Haruhi-**

"Senpai.. what has gotten into you?"Haruhi watched as Kyoya walked away back to his desk before club activitis started.

'And..'Haruhi bit her lip slightly as her cheeks flushed

_**'When will you kiss me agian?'**_

**demand is 4:P**


	10. Not Yourself

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Dad I really dont think this is a good idea.."Haruhi backed away from her father who was walking towards her with a tube of lipstick in his hand

"Haruhi dear come here, just a little makeup.."Ranka moved a bit forward as Haruhi back up into the door

'You've got to be kidding me!'Haruhi pulled open the bathroom door and slammed it shut

"HARUHI GET OUT HERE!"Ranka yelled as Haruhi slammed the door right in his face

"Dad just be glad I'm wearing the dress!"

**-Kyoya-**

"This will work out perfectly fine"Kyoya looked into the miror as he straigthened his already perfectly done tie

'Wht exactly am I trying to gain from this? If she says she loves me here, there will be no one to hear it so the bet will have no meaning"Kyoya pushed his glasses up and walked out of his bedroom door

'Perhaps I shall lay the ground work for her to say it, and she can finish it tomorrow'Kyoya stepped outside his mansion not bothering to say hello to the help and stepped into the waiting limo

"Yes I will romance her tonight"

**-Haruhi-**

"Dad let go"Haruhi struggled as she tried to step outside her front door where Kyoya now stood holding a single white rose in his hand

"No no wait! I want a picture of my daughters first date!"Ranka cooed as he rushed to get his camera

"Senpai can we leave"Haruhi whispered softly as she stood there in one of the few dresses she had.

"You're father wants a picture, I'd like to remain on his good side"Kyoya grabbed Haruhis hand and tugged her towards him so she fell forward into his arms

"Just host smile it"Kyoya whispered as he helped her stand straight and placed his arm around her shoulder

"Oh you two are so cute!"Ranka stood ther snapping pictures madly as Kyoya and Haruhi stood there both thinking

'I hope this doesn't blind me'

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Takashi are you okay?"Honey watched as Mori stared out the window of the dojo

"Yes"Mori answered as his eyes looked away from the window. Practice had ended a long time ago so now him and Honey simply sat there alone

"Takashi.. what's wrong?"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"He keeps getting in the way!"Hikaru threw the book across the room that Kaoru had just handed him

"Getting angry won't help anything Hikaru"Kaoru signed knowing how jealous Hikaru was becoming

"I still want to win.. what should we do.."Hikaru collasped down on the bed next to Kaoru as he closed his book

"We could always... you know.."Kaoru lowered his head to the ground thinking over the idea

"It's only a one time trick, do you want to use it?"

**-Otoori Mansion-**

"Haruhi"Kyoya pushed Haruhis chair out for her as they stepped into a "small" dinning room, meaning it was the size of Haruhis apartement.

"Hm..Thanks"Haruhi took her seat as Kyoya pushed her chair in for her, he was being extermly gentlemenly

"I took the liberty of ordering the chef to prepared some fancy tuna for you, I hope you don't mind"Kyoya took his seat across from her.

**Snap**

and a man holding a violin came out accompined by a flute player wandered out from the hallway and began to play

"Kyoya senpai what is all this?"Haruhi looked around and felt extermly under dressed as the lights dimed and a maid placed candels around the room before leaving respectfully

"A dinner Haruhi, are you not enjoying yourself?"Kyoya voice was smooth as slik the way he spoke. His placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Senpai why are you acting like this? It isn't you"Haruhis cheeks flushed a light pink as she felt his hand squeezing hers

'What are you planning senpai'Haruhi looked at him confused by his sudden romantic guestures

"I simply thought you'd enjoy a date with me tonight, was I wrong?"Kyoya kept his voice level and clam but for some reason his heart was pounding out of his chest

"It just doesn't seem your style"Haruhi looked down at the table as the butler placed their food down and quickly left

'Not my style.. I supposed she's right'Kyoya looked around the room and couldn't help but think it was more Tamakis style

"Youre correct"Kyoya lips curved up into a smirk as he looked at her

"Stop, thank you for youre time"Kyoya turned toward the pair who suddenly stopped playing. They bowed and left leaving Haruhi and him alone

"Haruhi is this more my style?"Kyoya stood up from the chair and swiftly grabbed her and pulled her up off her seat. Before she could ever blink he had her pinned down on the soft velet carpet

"Se-senpai"Haruhi looked up at him with a bit of nervousness in her voice

_**"Stop calling me that"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	11. Working in 3s

**100 reviews :D Thank you :D reward is longer chapter!**

"Senpai what are you doing?"Her eyes were trained on him as she watched him closely

"Drop the honorific Haruhi, it's starting to annoy me"His hand pressed against her cheek gently running his finger over the blush that was forming

"Kyo..ya.. Kyoya"Haruhi tired out his name as a grin spread across his lips

"Thank you, now would you like to continue this, or eat dinner?"Maybe it was the way he said it or the way he ran his fingers along her bottom lip but she was at a lose for words

'Wh-what? What is he thinking? Continue what?'Haruhis stared up at him unsure of what to say, she had to admit she was tempted to say they should continue

"I'l take your silence as you're hungry"Kyoya pulled himself off her and then helped her back into her seat

"After all Haruhi"Kyoya pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. He leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear

"We can always continue after"

**-Honey and Mori-**

"So that's it"Honey sat next to Mori as the looked up into the night sky that's stars were being blocked out by the lights over head

"Yeah"Moris voice was softer as he spoke

"You know Takashi you really should tell me these things earlier"There was a lightness in Honeys voice even those the topic was getting so dark

"I know"Mori hung his head in shame s he spoke

"Takashi, don't come to school tomorrow okay?"Honey stood up and walked down the walkway leading back to the main house

'Why wouldn't Takashi tell me he was sick earlier? It's not like I need him to take care of me'Honey walked along the walkway feeling like the worst bestfriend in the world

"I should have everyone come and check on him tomorrow after school"

**-Otoori Mansion-**

"How are you enjoying your second date Haruhi?"There they sat together on the comfy sofa together in the dim lighting of the room. The silence was actually comforting

"It's going alot better then my first... that night with Hikaru really wasn't the best"Haruhi cringled slightly at the memory of the thunder storm that night

"Perhaps we could do this again"Kyoya had his arm drappled casually around her shoulder as they sat there together

'Is he asking me out on another date? There's no way he likes me...right?'Within those few seconds it took for her to think Kyoya had already begun to plan it out

'Perhaps I'll take her to a private beach or perhaps to a resturant where I could da.. What am I thinking? Haruhi surely wouldn't want something so...romantic, it'll be as if she's my girlfriend.. which is an offer I'm positive she'll decline'Kyoyas mind was going into over driver as he thought through every possiblity. That he didn't even remember she was there still she finally answered him

"That sounds nice"

**-Host Club the next day-**

"Sick?"Everyone looked at Kyoya who had just given them the shocking news

"Yes it appears Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey have all pulled out sick today"Kyoya looked at the attendence log and then down at his watch

"Tamaki can you handle the extra work? It seems it's a bit late to cancel club activites"Late? Thats an understatement, the girls were already standing outside

"Of course! I am the king after all!"And with that Tamaki rushed to the door and opened it

"Princesses, there are only 2 working hosts today so please be patient, after all... we live to serve you"Tamaki bowed slightly as the girls looked around worried

'150 customser today.. 'Kyoya looked down at the count as the girls began to pile into the room and he looked to Haruhi who seems exhasted

"Tamaki, I believe you were mistaken"Kyoya placed his notebook down and breathed a sigh of annoyence

"Hm? What do you mean?"Tamaki sat there with a good 15 girls surround him all pining for his attention

"There are 3 hosts working today, ladies please follow me"Kyoya had his perfect host smile on as the girls all looked at each other

"Really?"

"Yes for today and today only"Kyoya pushed his desk chair in not noticing the way Haruhi was looking at him

"I want to be you're princess!:"

"Me too"

"Switch me to you today Kyoya!" The girls all began to change their appointments to Kyoya leaving each of them with a good 30 customers each

**-Haruhi-**

'...Rich Bastard'Haruhi couldn't help but feel a tugging inside her chest as she watched Kyoya walk away with a girl literally clinging to him

'If he thinks he's getting that second date.. he's dreaming'

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Hikaru are you ready?"Kaoru stood there looking into the mirror with his brother by his side

"Yeah, this is going to be an exterme you know"Hikaru stood up and brushed his bright pink colored hair

"Yeah, taking the fighting twins this far is a stretch"Kaoru ran his fingers through his bright blue hair and winked at his brother

"Ready?"Hikaru held the makeup brush up to his brothers cheek

"Yeah, make it look good"

**-In the Limo-**

"Um..Haruhi did I do something?"Tamaki had his eyes swelled with tears as he sat there with Kyoya in the limo. While Haruhi was sitting well...as far away as possible from them

"No senpai YOU didn't"Haruhi made sure that Kyoya caught her glare as she looked out the window

'What that directed at me?'Kyoya couldn't help but feel as if her anger was directed towards him

"Haruhi! Don't be mad at Daddy!"Tamaki whined obviously not getting it

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Looks like you murdered me!"Kaoru looked in the mirror with a grin on his face as he touched his face

"Me too"Hikaru was grinning from ear to ear as they looked in the mirror and was extermly expressed with their work. Black eyes, scars, and all.

"Let's go to Haruhis"

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Takashi come on get up everyones comming!"Honey helped Mori sit up in his bed. Mori just sat up looking like he hadn't slept in years

**"Hm..."**

**demand is 4:P**


	12. Fustration

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hi Mori!"Tamaki yelled as he bursts through the doors of the Honinozuka mansions guest bedroom

"Hm"Mori was sitting there in the bed with Honey at his side.

"Hello Mori"Kyoya stepped inside next as Haruhi followed behind them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone besides Honey and Mori

"Hi"Mori answerd in his normal stoic tone

"Um.. Hi everyone"Honey looked between Kyoya and Haruhi and noticed how she seemed to be keeping an unusal amount of distance between them. Kyoyas eyes trained on Haruhi who was purposely avoiding his contact with him

"Mori we've come to help cheer you up, to think you both AND the twins sick"Tamaki flopped down on the other side of the bed next to Mori who was sipping his tea peacfully

"The twins were out today too? Oh no! I'm sorry! There must have been so much work!"Honey apologized and Mori coughed slightly.

'Don't touch me'Haruhi moved to her left as Kyoya attempted to touch her shoulder and get her attention

'That was directed at me I see'Kyoya signed as he looked over to Honey who was watching them

"Actually Kyoya stepped in today and helped! It was the first time in many many months!"Tamaki propped himself up on his elbows and had a wide smile of joy on his face

'I get it now!'Honeys head turned towards Haruhi who was sitting there smiling at him but avoiding Kyoya who stood behind her very annoyed

"Kyo-chan can you help me get Mori some more soup"Honey grabbed the full bowl off the counter

"Um..Honey that bowls full"Haruhi pointed out as Honey looked down at it

**SPLASH**

Honey poured the bowl out the window and then turned around smiling

"Now it's not! Come on Kyo-chan!"Honey rushed out the door dragging Kyoya with him

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Ready?"Kaoru and Hikaru stood at the steps of Haruhis apatment building

"Yeah"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus arm

**RIP**

and torn his sleeve right off

"YOU JERK! I'M SO SICK OF YOU HIKARU!"Karou raised his hand and

**SLAP**

hit Hikaru right across the face

"SICK OF ME? I'M SICK OF YOU! ALL YOU DO IS WHINE AND WHINE ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

**-Kyoya and Honey-**

"Jealous?"Kyoya looked at Honey slighlty confused as they sat at the kitchen table together

"Yes! Haru-chans jealous! She's not used to seeing you being so close to other girl, you're not Tama-chan!"Honey pointed out as the maid walked by with Moris new bowl of soup

"I see, so I should apologize"Kyoya eyes were covered by the glare of his glasses as he began to think things over

"Yes! now come on!"

**-Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki-**

"Haruhi talk to me!"Tamaki whined as Haruhi sat there next to Mori completely ignoring him

"Mori how'd you manage to get sick?"Haruhi questioned knowing how Mori took such good care of Honey, he must also have some sort of diet plan

"No sleep"Mori rubbed his eyes slightly showing his exhastion

"Takashi did you get your soup!"Honey burst into the room with Kyoya walking clamly behind him

"Mhm"Mori nodded pointing to the fresh bowl the maid her brought in now long ago for him

"Great! Now let's eat cake! Except you Takashi, no sweets for you"Honey actually sounded like he meaned that as the maid walked in with a cart of cakes and started to place them on a table.

"Okay"Mori nodded not seeing any point in agruing

"Let's eat cake!"Honey looked down at the cakes before him and started to swallow them whole

"Honey maybe.. you should slow down.."Haruhi sat there between Tamaki and Honey who was ready to just swallow another cake

"Mitsukuni slow down"Mori warned

"Honey maybe you should listen to Mori.."Tamaki watched in horror

"You're get a heart attack soon"Kyoya warned

"You're going through those cakes faster then Tamaki can hit on girl"Haruhi couldn't believe it as Honey just kept going **( Thank you CrewSoulReaper for the line)**

"You're right Haru-chan.. mm... would you go call a maid for me.. I think I'm getting a tummy ache!"Honey rubbed his stomach as Mori stood up from the bed

"NO! Tama-chan keep Takashi down!"Honey pointed to Mori as Tamaki jumped up

"Right!"Tamaki yelled as he jumped forward and jumped onto Mori

"Kyo-chan go with Haru-chan!"Honey sent Kyoya a wink as he turned to see Mori trying to not hurt Tamaki but still pull him off

**-Haruhi-**

"Hm..Miss?"Haruhi tried to call the attention of a passing maid but she was far too busy

"Haruhi you must learn to be heard"Kyoya walked up behind her and raised his hand

"Maid!"Kyoya voice wasn't loud but it had that demanding tone to it

"Yes Young master!"A maid instantly appeared next to them and bowed

"Honey would like some tea prepaired, his stomach hurts"Kyoya explained as the maid nodded and disappeared

"She is a person you know, not just a servent"Haruhi voice was filled with annoyenece as she turned to enter the guest room again

"Haruhi we need to talk"Kyoya stepped infront of her and leaned back agaisnt the door

"I don't want to talk to you"Haruhi stepped forward and reached for the door knob

"I apologize if my actions made you jealous, but I am a host or have you forgotten?"Kyoya placed his hand under her chin and tilted her eyes up to look at him.

"I haven't S-E-N-P-A-I"Haruhi made sure he heard her and the way she said it just pissed him off

"Haruhi stop that"Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Stop what Kyoya..senpai?"Haruhi was almost grinning when she spoke now as his arms tightened around her waist

"That, you're purposely trying to annoy me"Kyoya narrowed his eyes in offence to her comments

"Why does it bother you so much if I call you senpai? Hm?"Haruhi raised her eye brown as his eyes softened. His arms tightened around her waist and fire burned behind his eyes as he looked down at her

_**"Because I love you"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	13. Change in Plans

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I..I.."Haruhis voice as at a complete lose. She didn't really know what to say or even what to do

'Say something!'Haruhis mind was screaming at her as Kyoyas eyes cooled and he stepped back

"Hello?"Kyoya plucked Haruhis phone out from her pocket

'When did they even ring?'Haruhi questioned herself as she attempted to shake some sence make into herself

"KYOYA! KYOYA! GET HARUHI HERE QUICKLY! HER TWO FRIENDS ARE KILLING EACH OTHER OUTSIDE!"Ranaks voice screamed through the phone followed by a long dial tone

"Well Haruhi let's go"Kyoya snapped her phone shut and placed it into her hands. He turned his back to her and began to walk down the hallway

'That was completely idiotic!'Kyoya clentched his teeth as he made his way down the hallway, he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to look at her.

"O-okay"Haruhi followed after him with her eyes diverted to the ground.

'This is awkward.. why didn't I just say it!'Haruhi felt her stomach knot as they walked in silence. Their footsteps mirriors each others until they finally got inside the limo. Which was even worse

"Kyoya I.."Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but as she looked up at him, his eyes were so cold, almost pained.

"Nevermind..."She silenced herself almost immidentaly as they sat there in silence. What seemed like days ended when the limo pulled up infront of Haruhis apartment, there were already a few people gathered in a circle together, including Haruhis father.

"SHE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"Kaoru had blood running down the sides of his face as he pushed Hikaru off him

"YOU BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE! MINE!"Hikaru stumbled as Kaoru pushed him off

"YOU'RE SO DAM SELFISH! CAN'T I HAVE THIS ONE THING!"Kaoru was gripping his brothers shirt as he stood up

"NO!"Hikaru had blood running down his arms that seemed to leave a line of blood on the ground as he swung at Kaoru

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"Haruhi pushed through the crowd with Kyoya following close behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru froze, gripping each other by the collar

"Haruhi! Tell this bastard it's me you love!"Hikaru was glaring at Kaoru with fire burning in his eyes

"No! Tell his self jackass you want me!"Kaoru wipped the blood from his face as he pushed Hikaru away from him

"What's gotten into you two! You've beaten each other like idiots!"Haruhi yelled as she stood before them. The crowd got closer as Ranka stood there with tears in his eyes, and Kyoya stood beside him watching the scene carefully

"Who do you love more!"In perfect unison Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside Haruhi looking like hell. Their hair a mess, their clothes torn. brusises and blood everywhere

"Guys.. Both of you mean a lot to me... now stop acting like morons!"Haruhi stood there looking extermly embrassed as Hikaru and Kaoru both straightened up and looked at each other

'You've got to be kidding me..'Hikaru and Kaoru both thought as they stood there practically ready to scream

"Oh Haruhi that's my little girl! Good job! Daddy loves you soo much!"Ranka rushed over to Haruhi pushing the twins aside and grabbing Haruhi into a tight hug

"I love you too dad.."Haruhi signed as Ranka started squeezing her. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged and glance and looked over to Kyoya who was now holding an evelope in his hands and grinning.

**"_I believe Ranka wins"_**

**Demand is 5:P**


	14. Trouble from Daddy

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Won what?"Haruhi pushed her father off as Kyoya approached them

"Ranka this is for you, a weekend stay for 2 at the local hot springs, consider it an early birthday present"Kyoya gave a slight bow as Ranka look the paper from his hands

"Oh Kyoya you're such a wonderful boy! How nice!"Ranka stood there looking down at the paper feeling extermly pleased he was getting a vacation

"Won what!"Haruhi yelled as she turned to the twins who were standing there hugging each other

"Hikaru I'm sorry! I love you Hikaru!"Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brothers back as he began to cry

"I love you too Kaoru...let's..never fight again"Hikaru rested his head agianst Kaorus as the people around them stared to tear up

'Is that..'Haruhi walked closer to the twins who stood there looking into each others eyes lovingly

'It is.."Haruhi raised her hand and placed it against Hikarus face

"Since when do black eyes run?"Haruhi looked down at her hand that was covered in black then back at Hikaru that now had a hand sized clear print on his face

"Uh..."Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then in perfect unison

"RUN"began to run away from Haruhi who stood there extermly annoyed

"Those two boys are such trouble.. at least their better then that blonde womanizer"Ranka rubbed his forehead smoothing out his wrinkled forehead from the long day

"Kyoya what deal?"Harruhi turned back to her father and Kyoya who stood there together watching the crowd disappear going back to their lives

"Haruhi sweetie you're calling him by his first name now? How cute!"Ranka chooed completely ignoring the fact that there was obviously some type of beat made

"Nothing Haruhi, please enjoy the weekend with you're father, I will see you again monday"Kyoya didn't say anymore and Haruhi didn't ask him, because his eyes said everything he couldn't

'He looked so rejected'Haruhi looked away from him as he walked past her to his waiting limo

**-Honey, Tamaki, and Mori-**

"So... do you think their comming back?"Honey questioned as they all sat there together wondering just what had happened

"Where did mommy and haruhi go?"Tamaki looked out the window feeling his depression take over

"Hm..."Mori nodded and drank his soup without much complant

"Maybe their...you know"Honey sat there looking completely innocent as Mori dropped his spoon into the soup

"Hm?"Mori looked at him questioning what he was trying to say

"Maybe they made up... in a closet somewhere"Honey suggested as Mori sat there staring at him with wide eyes and Tamaki moved over to them

"NO! NO NO NO!"Tamaki started yelled as he pounded his feet against the ground like a child

**-Beep-**

**-Beep-**

**-Beep-**

Three beeps went off as Honey, Mori, and Tamaki all pulled out their phones

'Message from Hikaru. Ranka won!'

**-Ranka-**

"Go pack dear"Ranka waved Haruhi into her bedroom as he sat there in the kitchen holding the evelope

'Now to do a little snooping'Ranka removed his phone from his pocket and began to dial

"Hello Ranka, it's a pleasure to hear from you again"

"Kyoya! It's great to hear from you to, now tell me...what did I really win?'

"Truthfully Ranka, the twins had invented another one of their games"

"I'm listening"Ranka looked towards Haruhis door to make sure it was still closed

"The game was to see who could Haruhi to say she loved them first, and you have own"

"Kyoya did you play in this game?"Ranka sat up a bit straighter as it started to hit him

"Yes I did"

"You love my daughter don't you?"His voice was serious, no anger, no harm, nothing, just clam

"Yes I do.. very much so, but she'd rejected me so I feel it'd be best if I-"

_**"HARUHI GET OUT HERE NOW!"**_

**Give me something from Ranka to say to her:P make it hiliarious**


	15. Rankas Planning

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What dad?"Haruhi walked out of her bedroom holding a shirt she had been meaning to pack

""Come talk to your new husband! He misses you"Ranka called as he rushed towards his daugther with his phone in hand (**Thank you OuranFire**)

"No Ranka she is already aware that I-"

"What?"Haruhi backed away from her father as his face turned into an over joyed smile

"I mean you're life is going to change!"Ranka turned away from her clasping his phone in his hands (**Thank you ****flqaaaaah)**

'Imagen cute little grandchildren.. their be so adorable! With Kyoyas handsome features and my Haruhis sweet adorable ones! Their be so cute.. and smart too!'Ranka cooed as he started to imagen their wedding and picture their grandchildren (**thank you kouga's older woman**)

"Dad what are you talking about?"Haruhi stood there horrorified byher fathers new attitude

"Ranka please I've already confessed she's rejected me"Kyoya voice reached Rankas ears as he suddenly stopped talking. Haruhi stood there confused obviously not knwoing what Kyoya had just said

"Kyoya I'll call you back, me and Haruhi need to have a talk"Ranka had become his normal father self and closed the phone

"Haruhi dear I think we need to have a talk"Ranka moved across the room over to the couch and patted the seat next to him

"Dad is something wrong?"Haruhi couldn't help but notice her fathers sudden mood change

"Nothing wrong dear, but there is something I need to know"Ranka grabbed his daughters hand and patted it

"Why did you reject him? I had assumed you had feelings for that boy, you seemed to enjoy his company enough"Ranka had a serious look on his face, the kind that let you know he really wanted to know what you had to say

"I _didn't_ reject him..I just didn't know what to say"Haruhi whispered softly, unsure of even herself

'...I CAN STILL GET MY GRANDCHILDRE!'Ranka mind was screaming as he stood up and felt all his joy returning

"Haruhi go get your suit case!"Ranka pushed his daughter away and back into her bedroom

"Wait, dad I-"

But Ranka had already closed the door on her

**'I'm going to get my grandchildren!'**

**short but important**


	16. Best Dad Ever

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"I'll bring you're suitcase down dear!"Ranka called to Haruhi as she stepped out the door carrying her fathers suit cases of make up and clothes

'Now's my chance!'Ranka grabbed Haruhis suitcase and opened it

"These are...my old clothes!"Ranka stared at Haruhis suitcase filled with nothing but Tshirts and sweat pants. His eyes burned with fire as he emptied the suit case onto the floor and started to stuff it with every type of dress and outfit he knew would fit her

**-Haruhi-**

"What's taking him?"Haruhi sat at the bottom of the stair case with her fathers lugage

**-Ranka-**

"More frills!"Ranka shoved what could only be called an explosion of pink into the suitcase the turned back to his bed room

"She needs shoes!"Ranka held a pair of Haruhis running shoes she had packed and through them to the side

'HEELS! MY LITTLE GIRL NEEDS HEELS!'Rankas mind was screaming as he started to through in every small pair of heels he owned into the suit case and slammed it shut

"CLOSE! CLOSE DAM YOU!"Ranka was yelling in a horse manly voice as he slammed his fists down on the suit case

**-Haruhi-**

"He better not be repacking my suit case"Haruhi looked back up at her apartment as her fathers voice reached her ears

"Miss Fujioka, may I take you're bags?"A man dressed in black asked with a limo behind him. Haruhi looked at him for a moment and then looked back at the limo

"Are you from Hikaru, Kaoru, or Tamaki-senpai?"Haruhi questioned thinking their the only ones to send a driver out to take her to the hot spring

"The young master Otoori sent me here to make sure you reach the hot spring safetly and in comfort"The man bowed as he picked up her suitcases and loaded them into the car

**-Ranka-**

"Kyoya you really must come down and stay with us!"Ranka rushed around the house turning off all the lights

"I wouldn't want to impose on you're family time"

"Oh please! Dear boy you're practically family to me!"Ranka pressed down on the suitcase with his hands

"Thank you Ranka, that's very nice to know. But I don't believe Haruhi would enjoy my company"

"No no no! You couldn't be more wrong! She won't stop talking about you!"Ranka climbed onto the suitcase and tired to close the case

"I suppose I could stop by tonight"

"Please do! After all you're family owns the hot springs so you'd be doing us a very big favor!"Ranka laughed slightly as he finally closed the case

"I'll meet you there, thank you for the invitation"

"Anything for you my future-son-in-law!"

**-Haruhi-**

"Haruhi dear I'm ready!"Ranak yelled as he rushed down the stairs carrying Haruhis suitcase

"Dad this is-"Haruhi pointed to the driver loading the bag into the car

"Kyoyas driver! He's a bit early! Oh the sweet dear wanted to surprise you! It's that nice Haruhi, you should really consider marrying that boy you know"Ranka rambled as he handed the driver Haruhis suit case and then pulled her into the limo

"Dad I don't want to marry him.. I haven't even dated him.. AND SINCE WHEN IS IT OKAY TO PLAN THINGS WITHOUT TELLING ME!"Haruhi yelled as the door closed and the limo began to move forward

_**"Oh dear don't worry, I won't do that anymore I promise"**_

**demand is 5:D**


	17. I Don't Care

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Dad.. You didn't..."Haruhi looked out the window as they pulled up to the front of the hot springs gate

"Oh well look at that, seems he decied to stop by today! Go greet him!"Ranka pushed Haruhi out of the door before the driver could even reach it

"Hello Haruhi"Kyoya extened his hand to her in a gentlemenly fashion and helped her stand up as Ranka rushed out of the limo

"I'll take these inside sir"The driver bowed and started to unload their lugage

"Kyoya! What an odd coincidence! Why don't you show Haruhi around? Daddy needs to make a few calls"Ranka cooed Haruhi and Kyoya always as he stood there with the drvier

'Now.. I do hope they have a bar here'Ranka watched as they walked away down the path leading into the lobby where they'd be checking in

'I'm going to need it'

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

'This is just..uncomfortable'Haruhi looked over to him as he stood at the counter checking in for her father and her.

'Does dad always have to push things so far'Haruhi watched as he women behind the counter took a interest in Kyoyas hair.

'Okay that's a bit annoying'Her foot tapped against the carpetted floor as Kyoya backed away from the counter holding 2 room keys

"You are in room 289, you're father will be in 290, is there a problem?"Kyoya handed her the two keys as she snatched them from his open plam

'Did my confession upset her that much?'Kyoya tried not to notice that glaring look she was giving him as Ranka approached from behind

"Are you two ready? Let's all go get settled in"Ranka placed his hands behind their backs and began to push them towards the elevator

"What kind of hot spring has an elevator?"Haruhi couldn't help but ask as she ran her fingers along the key

"It's for convenience, we have many eldery people who come here for vacations"Kyoya answered simply as they both stood on either side of Ranka

**-bing-**

"Look at that I mean to have forgotten my purse!"Ranka pushed Kyoya and Haruhi out of the elevator as it opened

"Dad I'll g-"

"Bye!"Ranka slammed his fist down on the close button and waved goodbye

"He really is very much like Tamaki"Kyoya grinned at Ranaks overly dramatic actions as him and Haruhi stood there

"But he's smarter"Haruhi mummbled as they stood there still unmoving. Kyoyas eyes glanced over the halls until he noticed a sign placed near the edge of a wall

"I'll escort you"Kyoya began to walk down the hallway as Haruhi followed after him, only because she didn't know where to go

'If only to apologize for caring for you in such a way'Kyoya placed his hands into his pants as they walked along the halls. Their feet made no sound against the soft carpeted floor and no other sounds could be heard from the other rooms as they walked along

**-Tamaki-**

"It's no fair that Ranka got to go!"Tamaki pouted as he sat there in his bedroom cuddling an over sized teddy bear

"But who says I can't join them! I'll just casually go there and-"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Surpise them!"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus hand as they rushed out the door into the limo

"Her dad's going to be pissed when he see's that we-"

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Came together"Honey smiled as he sat next to Mori in the limo

"Mhm"Mori nodded as he handed Honey a small piece of cake

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Thanks Senpai"Haruhi pressed her hand against the door that read 289. She pushed the key into the door and clicked it open. She removed the key and dropped it into her pocket as she turned the door knob open

**SLAM**

"Stop it Haruhi"Kyoya pressed his hand agaisnt the door keeping it closed. Her eyes strained on the door as he stood behind her holding the door shut

"You started it"Haruhi whispered softly as she released the door knob and let her hands fall to the side

"I don't care, love me or not, I don't care"Kyoya wasn't thinking, it felt as it he had lost as rational thought when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the door. Her eyes followed him unsure of his actions until he was leaning over her

"Don't push me away"His hands laced in with hers as he pressed her back agaisnt the door. Her eyes seemed to be looking right through him as he leaned forward and placed his lips ever so roughly agaisnt hers. It was just who he was, he wasn't sweet and tender, it wasn't in his nature

'Kyoya I love you, I do, I just can't.. I can't say it!'Haruhi tightened her fingers around his as she melted back against the door

"Haruhi"Kyoya whispered her name softly as he pulled away from her. His fingers unlaced from hers as he gripped the door knob behind them

"I-I"Haruhi opened her mouth to speak. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt his chest against hers. With only their clothes keeping them apart Kyoya looked down at her with a smirk on his lips

"I don't care, just accept that for now, while I'm not thinking about the consequences of my actions, you are mine"His hand twisted the knob as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They backed up into the room that Haruhi couldn't even look at now because he was literally holding her against him

"Kyoya wait I need to say something first!"Haruhi pressed her against his chest as she heard the door slam shut. His fingers gripped her short hair as he tugged it back slightly, her eyes met his. There was something in his eyes, a bit of insanity mixed with lust and fustration

_**"Stop talking"**_

**Demand is 4:P**


	18. Only the Start

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Would you listen for just a moment!"Haruhi pressed back agaisnt his chest as she stumbled backward. Kyoya kept her steady as he pushed her back against the kitchen counter that was the closest thing to them

"No"He dropped his glasses onto the counter and circled his arms around her back

'I'm pushing this, stop! Stop thinking about it'Kyoya felt his stomach tighten slightly as he began to think about what he was doing but pushed it from his mind with a kiss. He pulled her closer forcing that warm feverish feeling to pulse through them as he backed up. He pulled her back as her fingers gripped the front of his shirt and her feet stumbled on the floor

'Bastard! Can't he just let me breath for a dam moment!'Haruhi felt like she was going to turn blue until Kyoya finally pulled back enough to give her some air

'I hate her choice in clothing!'Kyoya placed his lips against her neck and gently began to nibble at her skin. His hand gripped the unfashionable T-shirt she was wearing and started to pull it apart

"Kyo-Kyoya!"Haruhi tugged his hair roughly trying to get his attention but only ended up pissing him off and getting a full on bite from him. She let out a silent scream as he kissed the spot gently

"Sorry, it wasn't meant to hurt"Kyoya whispered softly against her skin that was turning purple as he tugged harder against her shirt until the ripped open

"That was my dads!"Haruhi heard the sound of her shirt rip and then felt herself being pulled

"Was. Being the key word"Kyoya gripped her hand in his and elbowed open the door to his left. The hot spring was owned by his family, so of course he'd have known the lay out to the room

"Kyoya this is-"Haruhi looked nervously at the room as he turned on the lights and gripped her hand a bit tighter

"I'll keep the lights off then"He flickered the lights off and back her up until she fell back onto the soft matress big enough for 2

"This is really fast"Haruhi voice was shakey and a bit nervous as she felt his hands grip her bare shoulders. Her eyes looked up into his and saw that something that changed. No insanity left, no lust, it was something a bit deeper then that.

"Should I stop?"His voice was deeper almost husky the way he whispered softly to her. The light from the living room reflected against his back as she looked up at him. He hovered over her with his hands againsther cheek now

"I don't know"Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but found she was unable to. She felt her stomach clentch and her skin turn cold slightly as his fingers glided down her neck

"I'll take that as a no then"His lips curved up into a smirk as he bend forward and kissed her forehead

"Haruhi!"A voice yelled from well over 10 feet away outside. Kyoya shot his head up and glared at the wall

"Dammit"His hands slipped off her shoulders as he pulled himself up

"Huh?"Haruhi sat herself up, crossing her arms over her chest she followed him out the bedroom door. His feet stomping against the carpet as he walked

"Can't I just get a dam moment alone with her!"Kyoya cursed under his breath as he reatched the front door and locked up. Stepped back he grabbed Haruhis hand and pulled her into his arms

"Sh"He hushed her slightly and waited

'What's he doing?.. Seriously?'Haruhi felt her eye twitched slightly as she heard their voices

"HARUHI! HARUHI"That was Hikaru yelling as he chased Tamaki down the hallway

"I'LL GET TO HER FIRST! HARUHI!"That was Tamaki running like an idiot down the hall way

"BOTH OF YOU LEAVE MY DAUTHGER ALONE!"and that was Ranka chasing after them

"Idiots"Haruhi mummbled against Kyoyas shirt as she felt a soft fabric cover her shoulders. As she looked down she saw one of the small blankets that had been coving a chair now drapped around her

"Go put something on"Kyoya whispered softly against her cheek as he nudged her in the direction of her suit case

"HARUHI DEAR DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"Ranka yelled as a loud banging occured

"OUCH! OUCH!"That was Hikaru

"NOT MY FACE! I'M SO BEAUTIFUL!"And that was Tamaki. Kyoya stood there with a smirk on his lips as he watched Haruhi drag her suit case off into the bath room. His mind seemed to become unclouded as he thought

_**'This is only the begining'**_

**demand is 4:P**


	19. The twin problem

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Couldn't you guys just let me have one weekend alone!"Haruhi yelled as she stood next the table where the host club had collected themselves.

"For the record I was invited"Kyoya had a playful smirk across his lips as he looked up at her. Haruhi looked down at him for a moment with the intent to kill in her eyes but quickly turned away from him

"We just wanted to stay with you Haruhi!"Tamaki whined with a sad rejected look on his face

"Whatever just leave okay? Dad really wants...family time"The way she said it was so unenergetic that the room hit a dead silence

"Maybe we should go.. I'm sorry Haru-chan"Honey looked up at Haruhi with an apologentic look on his face and of course Haruhi couldn't stay bad after seeing that

"It's alright, just go after dinner okay? and.. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"Haruhi pointed to her room as they all signed and stood up. Slowly they all made their way to the door regertfully. First Mori, then honey, followed by Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Haruhi can't I just-"Tamaki began

"No"And that was final, Tamaki turned to the door and began to walk out with his head hanging low

"Does that mean I get to stay?"Kyoya whispered softly as he walked past her his eyes followed her as he walked towards the door

"What?"Haruhi mouthed confused lightly be his actions

"You're father said.. I'm practically family"And with that Kyoya closed the door behind him with a very proud smirk on his face

'This will be fun'

**-Ranka-**

"Mm.."Ranka stood there hidding not very well behind a potted plant outside in the hallway. He watched as the boys walked down the hallway away from Haruhis bedroom

'Those boys! Ruinng my chance of getting them together!'Ranka cursed slightlyt as he stepped out from behind the plant and walked over to Haruhis door

"Sweetie let me in!"Ranka called as he stood outside the door in his dress and flipping his hair back

"Dad what is it?"The annoyence in her voice was clear as she opened her door

"Haruhi dear we have to get you ready for dinner, it's all planned out, we're be ordering room service!"Ranka giggled girlishly as he pushed his way into Haruhis room

"What kind of hot springs is this?"Haruhi mummbled thinking it was sounding more like a hotel then a hot spring

"The best kind dear! The one owned by your future hubby wubby kins"Ranka marched his way into Haruhis bathroom and looked down at the suitcase lying on the floor

"Haruhi dear where did you get that outfit your wearing?"Ranka looked down at the open suitcase then back at Haruhi who stood there in a long sleeve shirt and her old shorts

"Huh? I saw tou repacked my suit case so I barrowed one of Kyoyas shirts, I uh...ripped mine"Haruhi looked down at the ground avoiding her fathers gaze trying to not think of the real reason why she needed a new shirt

"Well we can't have you going out in that! Go put on something in you're suit case!"Ranka grabbed his daughters hand and pushed her into the bathroom.

"These are so out of style!"Ranka walked across the room and picked up Haruhis sneeckers from the floor. He threw then into the near by trash can and coughed slightly before walking away out the door

"Cute little grandbabies.. handsome son in law.. going to have a goooooooodddd time.. as long as that blonde idiot dies"Ranka walked down the hallway humming slightly to himself as he walked back to his room

**-Haruhi-**

"Is there not one pants in here!"Haruhi ripped through her suitcase emptying everything onto the floor searching for anything that wasn't a skrit of dress

'Dammit dad!'Haruhi slammed his fists against the carpet in annoyence and grabbed one of the dressed

"The last thing I need is..to give him more of an opening to do... that again"Haruhi ran his fingers over the fabric of the dress as she felt her cheeks flush red

'What is he even trying to do?'She questioned herself as she looked down at her feet and smiled

"At least I still have my shoes"

**-Kyoya-**

"It seems their going to be a problem"Kyoya mummbled slightly as he walked into his room and pulled a jacket out of the closet

'Tamaki is easy enough to distract, honey and mori shouldn't be much of a problem'Kyoya slipped his jacket on and walked over to his drawers to remove a tie

"It's those two"Kyoya clentched his teeth in annoyence as he looped his tie and straightened it out

_**'They will be my biggest problem here'**_

**demand is 5:P**


	20. Troublesome Twins Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Don't you think this is a bit weird?"Kaoru whispered softly to Hikaru as they took the two empty spots at the table

"Yeah" Hikaru whispered back as they looked around the table. Ranka on one end with Kyoya to his right, and Haruhi to his left. Followed by Mori, Honey, Hikaru. Kaoru, and finally Tamaki at the far end

"Kaoru.."Hikaru nudged his brother in the arm as he tilted his head towards him slightly

"Do you want to?"Obviously thinking the same thing as his brother. A grin spread across their lips as they looked at each other

"Haruhi!"Hikaru shot his hand up in the arm waving it around like he was a child in school

"What?"Haruhi looked over to Hikaru as she placed her menu back down and was greatful that the trip was all expense paid

"Switch seats with me!"Hikaru stood up and grabbed Haruhi up from her seat. Without given her a chance to object he placed her next to Kaoru and sat down across form Kyoya

"Now you can stare in my eyes"Hikaru gave Kyoya an knowing glare and chuckled under his breath as Rankas face flared up

'Already starting to interfer? Much sooner then expected'Kyoya coughed lightly as he looked down at his menu and waved for the waiter to come and take their orders

"Hello I'll be you're server today, what would you like?"A nicely dressed man walked up to their table and bowed slightly

"I'd like the triple chocolate cake with everything on it!"Honey

"Steak, medium"Mori

"The hot dog on mac and cheese, but cut the hot dog to look like an octopus!"Tamaki

"Hamburger steak with fries"Hikaru

"The spicy curry"Kyoya

"Egg over friend rice please!"Ranka

"I'l have that-"Haruhi opened her mouth to speak as she pointed down at the menu. The man looked at her polietly

"We'll have the sushi plate for two please"Kaoru placed his arm around Haruhi shoulder and ordered quickly

"It'll be out soon"The man bowed and walked away trying to rewrite everything he had just heard them all blurt out at him

"Kaoru!"Haruhi pushed his arm off her shoulder and glared at him

"What? Aren't we cute together?"The laughter in his voice was so stronge he could barely finish the sentence

'That was..mildly annoying..'Kyoya looked down into his glass of tea and gave Kaoru a slight glare

"Since we all have a chance to talk now.."Ranka coughed getting everyones attention as he sat there with his fingers laced infront of him

"When are you boys leaving"That wans't really a question it was more a threat and everyone on the table knew it

'Being the favorite pays off agian'Kyoya smirked as he sipped his tea knowing that was in no way directed at him

"I'm stay the whole weekend!"Tamaki smiled brightly obviously not getting it

"We'll be going after diner Ranka-chan"Honey nodded happily not wanting to anger him any further

"Mhm"Mori nodded in agreement

"We'll leave in the moring"Hikaru grinned as he looked over to Kaoru who got the hint

"Since there's no more rooms we'll just stay with Haruhi tonight"Kaoru placed his hand over Haruhis and brought it up to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

'That is annoying'Kyoya clentched his fist under the table and turned away trying not to show his angry

"You may stay in my room, it's not approperate to be in a young ladies room at night"Kyoya playing up the gentlemen role spoke polietly as both the twins shot him a glare

"Fine"Hikaru and Kaoru both signed and leaned back in their seats. They shot a wink back at each other and grinned.

"That's right!"Ranka smiled happily with Kyoyas control of the situation

"And Tamaki"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who was sitting there playing with the salt and peper shakers

"Hm?"Tamaki looked up from his toys

_"**You're go home after dinner"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	21. Troublesome Twins Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi say aaaahhh"Kaoru picked up a peice of sushi with his shop sticks and held it to her lips. He had been trying to feed her for the past 10 minutes and it hadn't turned out well so far

"Eat youre own food"Haruhi pushed the chop sticks away and took a bite of her own

'That's right just push him away'Kyoya looked down at his meal and ate it peacfully showing no sign of any irration. But kept his eye on Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Stop harassing my little girl!"Tamaki pointed his fork at Kaoru in a threatening matter

"Stop talking about MY daughter like you know what she wants! And young man please hands off my daughter!"Ranka scolded both Tamaki and Kaoru as if they had been children

"Kaoru want to switch?"Hikaru looked over to his brother and grinned. Kaoru nodded and they quickly switched places

'What are they doing?'Kyoya placed his fork down and glanced over to Hikaru

"Haruhi you have a little rice on your face"Hikaru sat down in Kaorus seat and placed his hand on the side of her face. Everyones attention turned to them as Haruhi loked at him confused. She raised her hand to touch her face to remove the rice

'He's better not be..'Kyoya placed his hands on the edge of the table and pushed his chair back slightly

"Huh where?"Haruhi touched her cheek trying to wipe off whatever she had

'She's too niave'Kyoya pushed his chair back and stood up but everyone was too wrapped up in what was about to happen with Hikaru and Haruhi to notice

"Right here"Hikaru leaned closer to her with his eyes half lidded. His finger ran over her lip lightly as it finally hit her

'Troublesome twins'Kyoya clencthed his teeth together as he made his way around the table. He stopped as Tamaki stood up obviously ready to interven

**PUSH**

There on the table laid Tamaki face first right in front of Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Ouch..."Tamaki mummbled into the table as he laid there

"Everyone it's time we leave, I believe Tamaki needs some medical attention"Kyoya stood there a few feet from Tamaki walking towards them with a waiter who held a check in his hands

"Someone pushed me"Tamaki whined as he sat up and started rubbing food off his face

"Kyo-chans right! Let's go Takashi"Honey nodded happily as he stood up from the table

"Haruhi, Ranka may I escort you both to youre rooms?"Kyoya asked polietly as Tamaki was being dragged off by some of the waitresses to get washed up

"Oh that'd be lovely!"Ranka smiled happily as he stood up and grabbed his daughters arm.

"We'll meet you upstairs"Hikaru and Kaoru stood up both holding a look of displeasure on their faces

"Very well, you know which room"Kyoya waved them a goodbye as he walked Ranka and Haruhi out of the resturant door

"What a lovely meal, it's to bad that idiot had to ruin things"Ranka said dryly as they stepped into the elevator

"I apologize for his behavior, I'll be sure he sends you a very nice apology gift also with a dessert"Kyoya offered kindly as they stepped out of the elevator and began to walk

"Kyoya you're such a doll! I'll be going to bed now, have fun you two!"Ranka rushed down the hall way leaving Haruhi and Kyoya standing there together watching him escape in his high heels

"So.."Haruhi walked along side him now that they were alone

"Is there something you wanted to ask?"Kyoys questioned as he heard that uncurve in her voice

_**"Yeah, why'd you push him so hard?"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	22. Thinking It Over

**That was the most.. disgusting review I've ever recived...**

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about"Kyoya didnt bother hidding his smirk as they reached Haruhis door

"Sure you don't, hm... goodnight"Haruhi removed the key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock

"Goodnight, and Haruhi"Kyoya turned away from her and beagn to walk down the hallway

"Yeah?"Haruhi turned the lock and pushed open her door

"Lock the door, I have my own key"And with that he entered his own room with a grin on his lips and not a second glance at her

'She understood that one'

**-Haruhi-**

"Ugh!"Haruhi closed the door behind her and turned the lock. Pressing her back agaisnt the wall she couldn't help but feel exhasted now.

'What is he thinking! I don't want to.. I mean I do but not without... forget it already'Haruhi pushed the thoughts from her mind as she wandered into her kitchen and took out a bottle of water to drink

'What if he really does come to visit me..'Haruhi glanced towards the front door but then walked away from it

'I'll just send him out if he does, or kick him'Haruhi resolved as she walked over to her bedroom and looked into her suit case but found that everything she brought had been put away in the drawers nicely. She stared down at what she knew was supposed to be her sleeping clothes but found it hard to believe that her father would pack something like that for her

"It's new"Haruhi held up a nightgown that was light blue. Nice satin silk with a v neck line, as she held it up she noticed a piece of paper fall from inside it

'Wear this tonight, one or both of us will be stopping by.. Love.. Hikaru and Kaoru..'Haruhi gripped the nightgown in her fingers and then tossed it to the side back in the drawer

"I don't even want to know how they got in here"

**I'm sorry to cut this one short but I've just lost my drive to finish this chapter. I'll update it in a few hours**


	23. Ruining the moment

**Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement :)**

'Irrating twins'Kyoya laid there on his side staring off into the had been silent for a good time now meaning that the twins had finally fallen asleep

'Their ability to make so much noise even while asleep.. is nothing short of amazing'Kyoya slipped out of his bed and turned to look at the twins who laid their cuddled up together in the next bed. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped together in the blankets as their pillows now rested on the floor, an after math of the pillow fight they had not to long ago

'Why I agreed to this I'll never remember'Kyoya placed his glasses on and began to make his way to the walk in closet. As he opened the door his hand streached to the back of the closet

**Click**

'Connecting rooms was a lovely idea'Kyoya mentally patted himself on the back and stepped through the closet and into what appeared to be Haruhis closet. The wooden doors were closed and it was dark as he pushed the doors open

"Haruhi"He whispered her name softly as he stepped into the dark room. Just barely he could make out her features in the dark. Her body laid under the covers with only her chest rising and failing to indecate she was alive

'She didn't even stay up incase 'someone' would come to visit'Kyoya walked over to her sleeps form and looked back to make sure he had closed the closet door before climbing in with her. He bed shifted slightly but she didn't stir and remained asleep. He placed his glasses on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Goodnight Haruhi"With a slight smile on his lips he drifted off to sleep feeling the stress of having the twins around melt away

"You're hands are cold.."Haruhi squinted her eyes as she could feel Kyoyas cold hands pressing agaisnt the fabric of her shirt

"I didn't mean to wake you"Kyoya wa a bit taken back by her responds but remained clam

"It's fne.. I already knew you were comming over anyway"Haruhi mummbled as she rested her head agaisnt the pillow and closely opened her eyes

"Youre taking this much better then expected"Kyoya had a slight smile on his lips as he propped himself up on his elbow

"Between you and the twins I'd rather have you, they don't let me sleep but now that I' up... Get out"Haruhi sat herself up in the bed and pointed towards the front of her bedroom door.

'Visiting is.. okay but he better not be planning on staying'Haruhi watched as he pulled himself out of bed and sraightened his shirt

"No thank you, I'll be in the kitchen getting a bit of coffee, come join me soon"Kyoya didn't bother picking his glasses of the table and just walked out the bedroom door

'Not tonight Haruhi'Kyoya grinned slightly as he stepped into the kitchen and made his way over to the coffee pot that had already been per set. He pressed the button and took a seat at the counter waiting until Haruhi emerged in the form her bedroom

"You know I really was tired"Haruhi walked across the floor with her arms crossed over a sweater she had brought with her

"And yet your here"Kyoya placed the cup infront of her as she took the seat next to him

"Kyoya do you think we can talk?"Haruhi looked down into the coffee thats steam tickled her nose till she pushed it away

"I was hoping for something more then.. talk"His voice was seductive and slow as he spoke softly to her. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she shook it off

"Kyoya stop it! I need to tell you something important!"Haruhi scooted a bit off her chair to get away from him as he placed his arm around her waist

"Then talk"His had that playful smirk on his lips as he pulled her closer to him

"You're runing the moment!"Haruhi voice was filled with annoyence now as he refused to let her go

"Ruining what moment?"He was actually enjoying this, the moment where he relaxed and let his guard down

'It's easy with her.. if only'The sad thought crossed his mind as he looked at her furious face. He almost didn't catch what she said next

_**"The moment I say I love you!"**_

**Thank you for the patience:P**


	24. Bastard

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Repeat that"Kyoya looked at her with his eyes narrowed almost dangerously sharp

"I love you"Haruhi whispered a softly as she watched his eyes scan her face. Slowly his eyes softened and a rare smile appeared on his lips

"Again"His smile spread into a grin.

"I love you?"There was a bit of questioning in her voice as he placed his hand on the back of her head

"Again"Kyoya hopped off the chair and pulled Haruhi down along with him

"I said it 3 times already!"Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she followed him out of the kitchen

"And I want you to say it agian, over and over again"His voice was smooth and actually sweet when he spoke. As his feet stopped and he leaned agaisnt the back of the couch.

"I've said it more then you"Haruhi mummbled as she stood there facing him. A playful grin still playing across his lips.

"I love you, I love you, i love you, that makes four, going by your logic, you own me one more"Kyoya offered his hand to her and oddly enoughs she took it. She placed her hand in his and moved closer to stand beside him

"I love you! Happy you bastard!"Haruhi stood there competly over whelmed with the feeling of actually admitting the ways she felt. As they stood there together Kyoya let out a chuckle and pulled her into his arms making sure to keep her still since she kept trying to wiggle away

"Yes, I'm actually very happy now"There was a lightness in his voice, it was sweet and yet still vry much him

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"Rankas voice screamed from the other room where he had been listening

"HEY WHERE'S KYOYA?"That was Hikaru waking Kaoru up once thy noticed the second bed was empty

"I suppose it's time for me to go, try not to miss me"And with that Kyoya walked out of Haruhi room and down the hallway where he would say he had gone downstairs to get a drink

"Bastard"Haruhi mummbled with a smile on her lips as he walked out of the room. Her feet carried her all the way back to her bedroom where she found something that she wish she hadn't

**"_He forgot his glasses"_**

**demand is 4:PIt's about to get dirty**


	25. Fakes

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Something tells me he didn't actually forget these..."Haruhi held his glasses in her hand and stared down at is suspiciously

'I mean the thought of him forgetting them is so.. not like him'Haruhi raised her head towards the wall

"THAT HURTS! OUCH OUCH OUCH! OKAY WE'RE GOING!"That was Hikaru yelling as Kyoya kicked both him and Kaoru out into the hall

"Geeze we didn't even really do anything"Kaoru mummbled as he stummbled out into the hall way with Hikaru

"You think Haruhi would take us in for the night"Hikaru spoke a bit louder then needed, just enough to get a raise out of Kyoya who came out of his room

"Leave, or security will come get you"

**SLAM**

"He's meaner without these"A small smile spread across Haruhis lips as she held his glasses in her hands

'I wonder how bad his eyes are'Haruhi lifted his glasses up and looked through them and them and blinked

"You have to be joking"Haruhi folded his glasses and placed them into her pockets.

**-Kyoya-**

'How much longer will I have to wait?'Kyoya tapped his foot against the carpet. He had been waiting a good 30 minutes for Haruhi to return his glasses to him

'There is no possible way she had missed them'Kyoya stared intensely at his door waiting

'My plan to get her in my room is proving.. difficult'Reaching over he picked up a book sitting on the edge of the chair and let it fall open

'But why rush it? She loves me, there will be plenty of time for other things'A smirk crossed his lips as he eyes scanned the page half reading it

-**Knock-**

**-Knock-**

'And there she is'With a smirk on his lips Kyoya closed the book

"It's open"Kyoya placed the book back down and rested back against the chair

"Who exactly knows about this?"Haruhi opened the door and stepped inside, resting on her nose was Kyoyas glasses

"No one, even my father believes I need them"Kyoya responded as he stood up and Haruhi closed the door behind her

"What are these made of anyway?"Haruhi took the glasses of her face and held them out to him

"Glass of course, but their specially made"He folded the glasses into his pocket and looked down at her

"You don't even need them, why wear them?"Haruhi questioned as she followed him over to the bed where he was sitting with his hands folded into his lap.

"They give me an air of mystery don't you think?"His eyes of coal shined with a suttle light as he looked at her

"You sounded just like Tamaki then"Haruhi pointed out as a smile spread across her face

"Insults will get you no where"Kyoya very casually placed his arm around her waist and pulled her up into his lap. As a faint blush spread across her face Haruhi fummbled with the collar of his shirt

**"Nervous being alone with me?"**

**I'm cutting it here for interesting next chapter**


	26. The Biggest Trick

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"What? No!"Haruhi looked away from him, her eyes diverted to the floor as she attempted so slide off her lap

"I love you, you can stop running now"There was a stuttle understanding in his voice when he tightened his arms around her to kept her still

"Stop saying that! It's still new to me"Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as he placed on of his hands against her cheek and tilted her head down to look at him

"I've loved you for a very long time Haruhi, ever since you broke that fake vase I-"Kyoya began but was quickly silenced

"FAKE VASE?"The volume of her voice was amazing and Kyoya was sure even ranka 2 doors down heard her

'Bad moment to tell her I suppose'Kyoya thought as he looked up at her

"Yes, why would I place such an expencive item right near the door? I'm not foolish Haruhi, but you interested me and I had wanted to keep you around for awhile, I didn't intend to fall in love you with"Kyoya gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he watched the anger drain from her face

"So I was just free labor to you?"There was a relaxed bitterness in her voice

"The sales you made have gone into a bank account for you, it'll be you're college money and I had intended to give you the code after you're graduation"A grin placed on his lips in pride as Haruhi spread her lips into a smile. She rested her face agaisnt his hand and relaxed

"When do you sleep?"

-**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"You know he really should have known better"Hikaru snickered as him and kaoru walked down the hall way holding a pair of water guns in their hands

"I know, it almost seemed like he just wanted us out of his room, not the hotel"Kaoru added as they kept walking

"Think he'll be more angry about being wet or having to replace the tv"A revengeful smile was on Hikarus lips as he shook his water gun

"The TV for sure, there's nothing he loves more then money"Kaoru and Hikaru stopped standing outside Kyoyas room and both stood on either side of the door

"Ready?"Hikaru nodded at Kaoru

"Ready"

**-Knock-**

**-Knock-**

'What's taking him so long?'Hikaru and Kaoru both thought as they raised their water guns and aimed

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Who is it?"Haruhi looked over to the room where the knocking sound had been comming from

"Must be room service, after all Tamaki did ruin our dinner"Kyoya planted a light kiss on her cheek that had her face turning red as she slipped away from him

"Stop doing that alirght?"Haruhi backed up towards the door and reached out to open it

"Room service"A bell hope smiled nicely and pushed the small cart into the room

"Thank you"Kyoya gave the man a wave and he left without saying another word

"It looks good"Haruhi watched as Kyoya took the cloth away form the cart revealing a platter of sushi

"YOU AWFUL BOYS! YOU'VE RUINED MY HAIR!"

"Dad?"Haruhi heard Ranka scream followed by a loud pounding

"GREAT JOB HIKARU!"Kaoru yelled as he grabbed his brothers hand and they began to run down the hallway

"YOU CHECK THE ROOMS NEXT TIME THEN!"

"I'll have security remove them"Kyoya walked over to the room phone and quickly began to dial

"Hello I'd like two guests removed at once"

'Is this tuna and cucumber?'Haruhi looked down at the platter as she began to pick up bits of sushi. Each one seemed to be a bit different then the rest as she looked at them

"They are friends of mine so feel free to treat them harshly"

'What am I to him?'Haruhi held a shrimp roll in her hand as she listened to him on the phone. It didn't really cross her mind before, but then again she had been so happy with him returning her feelings,she never really had time to think about it

'Am I his friend? Or what? I don't want to completely change things between us or anything'Haruhi placed the shrimp roll down onto her napkin as she heard Kyoya hang up the phone with a click

"Is it not good? I can have it sent back immidently"Kyoya offered as he watched Haruhi staring down at the shrimp roll like it had some amazing meaning behind it

"Am I you're friend?"Haruhi questioned the best ways she could as he came to sit next to her on the bed

"Yes of course"Kyoya gave her a slighlty puzzled look

"Is that all I am?"There was a nervous tone in her voice as she stared down at the shrimp roll

"What would you like to be to me? You can be whatever you wish, every position is open and if not I can kick someone out for you"Kyoya picked up the napkin from her hands and placed it down on the sushi tray

'Great now he's just playing with me'Haruhi rolled her eyes mentally

"What if I wanted to be your bestfriend?"There was a playful smile on her lips

"I'd give Tamaki a call, problem solved"Kyoya slipped off the bed and took a place on the floor. His head now resting against her leg

"Now what is it you want to be? Or would you perfer to be asked?"Kyoya gently placed his hand over hers as she looked down at him

"I don't need a title, I was just curious"And that was true, she never did need a title, she was happy just knowing they loved each other, but of course it never hurt to ask

"Then I won't give you a title"Kyoya couldn't help but smile at her, she had that interesting air about her that drew you in, she never wanted anything, and she could never be bought off by titles or money

'Never a dull moment is it?'Kyoya thought as they enjoyed the silence of each others company

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"Kyoya asked casually as Haruhi started picking at her sushi again

"SHE'D LOVE TO!"

"Dad stop answering for me!"Haruhi called back in the direction of Rankas voice

_**"SORRY DEAR!"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	27. The Picking

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"I'll just sleep on the floor"Haruhi held a pillow close to her as she watched two men carry out the extra bed the twins had slept in

"The bed is large enough for two or three people"Kyoya added once the men had closed the door behind them not bothering to question anything

"Then why'd you have them take the other one away!"Haruhi clenched the pillow a bit tighter as she noticed Kyoya was going through his drawers

"You need to get used to sleeping with me, after all you do love me"He was going to love using that to tease her now.

'Maybe I should reconsider that'Haruhi thought inwardly with a bit of humor behind it as she watched Kyoya remove a nicely ironed button down shirt from his drawer

"Here you may use this tonight, or one of those frilly see through ones I'm sure Ranka had packed for you"Kyoya held out the shirt to Haruhi who actually seemed to be pondering the thought for a moment before taking it from his hands

"Can I have some pants?"Haruhi held the shirt up to her body

"Do you have underwear on?"Kyoya gave her a slight grin

"Of course I do!"Haruhi gripped the shirt a bit tighter and she tossed her pillow down onto the bed.

"Then you don't need pants, now shall we sleep? It's well past midnight"Kyoya motioned to the clock behind her that read 2:35 am. As Haruhi groaned from how tired she suddenly felt Kyoya began to unbutton his shirt and got ready to slip into be.

'Great just what I need, a night of being teased'Haruhi thought as she walked past Kyoya without even looking up. She slipped into the bathroom to change and closed the door

**-Ranka-**

"Haruhi, Haruhi sweetie can you hear me?"Ranka whispered as he tapped against the wall

"Dad? What are you doing! Go to bed! It's your fault I'm stuck here tonight!"Haruhi whispered back against the wall as she looked around the bathroom

"I know I know but it's for your own good honey! Now what are you wearing to bed tonight? One of the lovely things daddy picked out for you?"Ranka cooed as the image of little grandchildren flashed before his eyes

"No I'm using one of his shirts.."Haruhi knew just what her father was trying to do and it wasn't going to work

"Oh even better! Make sure to get all cuddly with him tonight! Night dear!"Ranka called as he walked away from the wall and out of Haruhis room. Making his way over to his own a smile spread across his face

'She's in good hands'

**-Kyoya-**

'Interesting, Ranka really has become very helpful'Kyoya smirked to himself as he sat there in bed listening to their conversation

"Oh no even better! Make sureto get all cuddle with him tonight! Night dear!"

'I'll be sure she does'Kyoya thought as he heard Rankas voice fade out followed by the sound of a door opening and closing then opening and closing again

"Where do I put these?"Haruhi opened the bathroom door with her other clothes bundled under her arm

'She looks much better like this, not truly out of charater for her, but just enough to be someone else'Kyoya pointed to a trash can sitting near the door

"Bastard"Haruhi thought as she dropped her clothes on a near by chair and walked over to door where she thought the light switch would be

"The switch is by the bed Haruhi, it's for convenience"Kyoya pointed out as he placed his hand over the small switch to his left

"What kind of hot spring is this? Room service? elevators? it's more like a hotel"Haruhi walked over towards her side of the bed and climbed in. She turned her back to him and rolled onto her side

"I'll admit it is technically a hotel, with the hot spring to replace a pool. are you really that tired?"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi who was now curling up into a little ball next to him

"You did wake me up"Haruhi mummbled into the covers as she pulled her legs up to her chest

"Then goodnight Haruhi" Kyoya flickered the switch and the lights slowly dimmed until the room turned black. Scooting down under the covers he placed his hand on her side

"Your father did say you should cuddle up to me"Kyoya smirked knowingly in the dark, he could practically hear Haruhi cursing her father inside her head

"There better? Now go to bed"Haruhi wiggled her way backwards till she felt his chest agaisnt her back.

"Much better, goodnight"He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled as he felt her breathing even out. He watched her sleep for a few minutes gently runnig his fingers against the smooth fabric covering her stomach as a thought crossed his mind.

_**'Bed or Hotspring?'**_

**PIck :D**


	28. A tender Moment

**I had to split it into two parts because well...the votes were pretty much even :P**

'This is the most uncomfortable pillow I've ever had'Haruhi thought as she rolled over onto her stomach to try and get more comfortable

'The sheets are too tight, who tucked me in?'Haruhi rolled over onto her side but found she was now stuck on her stomach, ontop of the most uncomfortable pillow she ever had

**-RING-**

**-RING-**

"What?"Her eyes opened slightly just enough to see the red numbers on an alarm clock flashing

"Annoying"His voice was filled of sleep and his eyes didn't even open. Kyoya reached over and ripped the alarm clock from the wall before throwing it

'Huh? Oh..'Haruhi now with her eyes fully opened looked down to see a very unhappy sleep Kyoya lying under her. His head turned to the side with his eyes closed and a strange aura of anger forming around him

'You'd think he'd be more comfortable, would it kill him to move his knee?'Haruhi laid her head back down on his chest assuming he'd be up soon

**-10 minutes later-**

'Should I wake him up?'Haruhi thought as she laid there trying to shift herself off him since he was becoming more and more uncomfortable every moment

'But with his..low blood pressure.. 'A sudden shock of fear ran through her as she looked up at his sleeping face

**-RING-**

**-RING-**

"Ugh.."Kyoya reached over and grabbed an alarm that sat on the oppisite side on the bed, giving it the same treatment as the other

"Um...Kyoya.."Haruhi whispered softly hoping that alarm would have woken him up enough for her to get off of him

"If you're going to wiggle like that, at least keep going"His voice was grogely as he opened his eyes slightly just enough to see her

"Huh?"Haruhi tried to move a bit but found herself jut becoming more uncomfortable

"That's not my leg so either stop moving like that or finish what you started"Kyoya tightened his grip around her as he closed his eyes again and rested back against the pillow

"What?"Haruhi pressed her hand against his chest and tried to pull herself up again

'Ugh...'Kyoyas mind was for once not even thinking as he laid there still more then half asleep

"You're too niave" Kyoya propped himself up on his eblow and with perhaps the laziest most sleep enduces grasp, he grabbed her hand off his chest

'I'm starting to think.. this wasn't a good idea'Haruhi felt his hand grip her wrist

"You took human physiology, tell me what this is"Kyoya eyes were half lidded filled with fustration as he dragged her hand down till the plam of her hand was pressed agaisnt what she had thought was his leg

"Kyoya..You.."Haruhi felt her cheeks flush a bright red as her hand shook slightly

"I told you to finish it, it's your fault"Kyoya lips curled up into a grin as he losed his grip on her wrist

"PERVERT!"In all that embrassment Haruhi yelled and ripped her hand away from him

"Only with you Haruhi, I don't waste my affection"Kyoya grinned proudly at her flushed face as he laid back agaisnt the pillow

"Come back to bed"With his eyes closed and sleep comming back over him he reached over and dragged her back down

"You pervert! Let me go!"Haruhi agrued as she tried to push him away when he placed her at his side

"..."He said nothing as his breathing evened out

'Great he's already asleep'Haruhi signed feeling a bit better knowing he wasn't going to try to do anything else to her yet

'I suppose that was a compliment, right?'Her mind went back to everything she had ever heard any guy ever say about girls who they had a great physical attraction for

'That means he finds me appealing? In the more sexual way or maybe it's just something guys wake up with'Haruhi laid back against his arm that was circles around her shoulders. His fingers traced along the back of her neck as they laid there

"Haruhi.."Her name escaped his lips softly as his eyes shifted under his eye lids

"He really is alot nicer then he ever puts on to be"A smile appeared on her lips as Haruhi brought up her hand to rest on his cheek

'That's what I love about him I guess, no wasted words and no untruthful emotions'Haruhi thought as she relaxed

'Unless of course he's hosting'A slightly bittersweet thought crossed her mind as she looked at his sleeping face

"You're going to be mine.."A sleepish smirk spread across his lips as he slept peacefully. Haruhi watched as the man who she once slightly feared turned his smirk into a smile. His fingers stroked her short hair as he slept not wanting to break the connection they had between them right then.

_**"I wouldn't mind that"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	29. Never

**Part 2:D**

"Haruhi, why are you over there?"Kyoya questioned as he sat up and felt the sheets around him for Haruhi,only to find her at the edge of the bed

"Because you mollest me in your sleep"Haruhi mummbled under her breath as she stood up and straightened out the edges of the shirt

"Who ever said I was asleep?"Kyoyo grinned slightly at her mummbled comment

"What?"Haruhi didn't realy catch that as she made her way to the front door ready to leave

"Get dressed, I'll escort you and Ranka down to the hot spring within the hour"Kyoya gave her a rare smile as she walked out the door without responding to his request

'I wonder how fast they could clear the hot spring'With that almost cruel grin on his face Kyoya picked up the room phone and waited

"Hello Mister Otoori, how may we serve you?"A very nervous man said on the other end of the line

"I want the hot spring cleared and preped for my visit within the hour, entertain the guests in the main hall with lunch and a show"Kyoya spoke clamly and clearly as he could hear the mans nervousness

"Bu-but sir we-"

"Is there a problem?"Kyoya didn't need to really ask as he pulled a shirt and dress pants out of his drawer

"No sir of course not"The mans voice had steadied slightly

"Good, I'll be down within the hour"

**-Haruhi-**

"Is the whole world agaisnt me staying a virgin or something?"Haruhi looked through her bags for a half decent bathing suit

"Maybe just my dad is..you'd think a father wouldn't want their daughter..exposing that much skin before marriage"Haruhi held up a swim suit that was Hitachiin brand

'It's just a bunch of string...how many of these do Hikaru and Kaorus mom make?'Haruhi thought curiously as she placed it back down and started to dig deeper into the suit case

**-Knock-**

**-Knock-**

"Coming"Haruhi closed the cover on her suit case and walked over to the door

"For you Miss Fujioka"There at the door stood a bellhop holding a package, he didn't wait for her reply and dropped the package into her hands

"Thank you?"Haruhi watched as the bellhop ran down the hallway out of her sight as she closed the door

'For you Haruhi'The tag on the bag read as she emptied the bag onto the bed

"It's actually.. decent"Haruhi held up a simple purple two peice bathing suit covered in a slight amount of ruffles

'I've never actually been to a hot spring before, it should just be like a warm bath'Haruhi remembered all those times she'd seen hot springs in movies and tv dramas

-Kyoya-

'There are many ways I could approach this'Kyoya stepped outside into the hallway and walked over to Haruhis door

"Haruhi I'm here, please come out"Kyoya knocked his knuckle gently against the door as he heard rustling from inside

'There is option one, be gentle and caring'Kyoya lips curled up into a grin as the thought of it crossed his mind

"Okay, let's go get my dad"Haruhi opened her door to reveal she was wearing a long beach shirt to cover up the swim suit

'Option two, be rough and simply take her'Kyoya walked behind her as they reached Rankas door

"He went shopping.."Haruhi plucked the note off her fathers door that read

"Dear Haruhi, I'm going shopping around for about an hour, be back soon, love daddy"Kyoya looked over her shoulder with a smug grin as she stuck it back on the door

"Let's just go without him"Haruhi shrugged and walked down the hall way ahead of him towards the elevator

'Option three, seduce her till she's begging for me'Kyoya stepped into the elevator as she held the door for him.

"Kyoya which way is the hot spring?"Haruhi questioned as they stepped out of the elevator and into the empty lobby

"The right hallway"Kyoya pointed down the hallway to his right that seemed to strech on

'Option four all of the above'Kyoya ran his fingers through his raven colored hair as they walk down the hallway.

"Oh wow"Haruhi pushed open the glass door in amazement of the garden before them

"Come Haruhi, the hot spring we'll be using is this way"Kyoya drappled his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her down a gravel path that passed 2 of the open hot springs

"Why can't we just use those"Haruhi questioned as they passed by two fairely large hot springs

"I enjoy my privacy Haruhi"And that was all the answer she was going to get out of him before they reached a wooden door that lead into the only private hot spring

"This is a bit much.. maybe we should just use one of the open ones"Haruhi looked around the hot spring nervously as she noticed that this hot spring was extermly private

"Haruhi please relax, I don't plan on doing anything to you, unless of course you want me to"He lead her through the door before closing it behind them. The hot spring was beautiful,a man made waterfal with smooth rocks scattered around the water

"I don't remember you being this dirty minded before"Haruhi walked over to the edge of the hot spring and looked down into the warm water

"We never had the time alone for me to ever make a move"Kyoya followed her over to the edge of the hot spring and began to undress

"Kyoya where is your swim suit?"Haruhi removed the over sized beach shirt and dropped it down onto the side before dipping her legs into the hot spring

"If I'm not mistaken, clothes normally aren't worn in hot springs"Kyoya dropped his shirt down onto the ground and removed his glasses

"At least get a towel then!"Haruhi turned away from him and sunk herself waist deep into the hot spring

'This is much better then a warm bath'She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water

"Ah.."A moan of relaxation escaped her lips as she rested her back agaisnt the wall

"I haven't even touched you yet Haruhi"Kyoya slipped into the water beside her and smiled sleepishly

"You better be wearing swim shorts or a towel"Haruhi opened her eyes and scooted out into the water

"As long as you don't look down, you have no need to worry"He followed her out farther into the warm water till they where at the base of the man made water fall

"Haruhi, would you allow me the pleasure of a kiss? It seems like you haven't been that affectionate with me as of late"Kyoya swam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maybe it was the warm steam from the hot spring or the way he asked but Haruhi found herself not wanting to say no

"Okay"Haruhi felt her face redden but she wasn't sure what it was from. As she turned around and placed her arms around his neck she looked into his coal black eyes.

"I love you Haruhi"Kyoya voice was smooth and soft as he spoke. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, it started out so sweet and soft but she felt her body warm and start a feverish heat.

'I love you too Kyoya'She couldn't say it with words while he was kissing her, but she hoped that when she tangled her fingers into his damp hair and pulled him closer he got the message.

'All of the above'Kyoya reminded himself as he moved his hands down to her thighs and hooked her legs around his waist. It didn't take long for her to notice that he actually wasn't wearing anything from the waist down and start to panic

"Sh.. I'll stop when you want me to"He was being honest, he wouldn't force anything on her without it being a playful joke. He looked into her eyes that had become a mix of fear and pleasure as he gently began to nip at her neck

"O-okay"Haruhi relaxed slightly as she felt him gently kissing her neck.

"I trust you.. Kyoya..I.."Haruhi struggled to get the words out as she felt them shifting in the water. She tightened her legs around his waist before she felt something pressing up against her inner thigh. Her body stiffened instantly as she felt nervous again

"I won't hurt you Haruhi"Kyoya was practically chuckling as he pulled away from her neck and moved his hips forward a bit so he'd brush agaisnt her inner thigh again

"I love you Kyoya..and.."Haruhi bit her lip slightly as she now felt her cheeks redden from embrassment. She felt his hands move up her back and run his fingers over the back of her swim suit

"May I?"Kyoya mummbled agaisnt her neck as he dragged his teeth along her skin earning a long moan

"Uh-huh"Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she felt his teeth cause shivers to run up her spine even with the warm water around them

"You're beautiful"Kyoya whispered as gently as he could with the way it was starting to get hard for him to think clearly. Without much of a fuss he tugged the strings apart that were holding the bikini top in place. Without taking his lips off her neck of his other hand off her hip, he removed her bikini top and let if float away behind her. She barely noticed since the water was so warm, it was actually cooling to have it removed

"Kyo-kyoya I.."Haruhi dug her short nails into his shoulders as he pulled away from her neck, with a proud smirk on his face

"Yes?"Kyoya placed both his hands down on her hips and his hips jerked forward slightly brushing against her thigh again

"I want you"Haruhi whispered softly with a bit of shame in her voice. He stared at her shocked, unsure of even how to respond to that

"Why? I don't want to have seduced you into giving up something so important to me"There was a hint of curiousity in his voice. He took steps forward until her back was resting against one of the smooth rocks. Haruhi eyes cleared and even with the steam she could see his eyes clearly

"Because..I love you.. I love you and I want to share this with you"She couldnt even look at him as she anwered his question. With a rare smile on his face Kyoya moved one of his hands down to the front of the bottom half of her bikini

"That's the perfect answer"Kyoya kissed the top of her forhead as he gently ran his fingers over bikini. Slowly he pressed harder until he found where her slit was and began to run his fingers up it through her swim suit.

"Here?"Kyoya felt his hand twitch slightly as he felt the urge to stop being so gentle and just push into her already, but surpressed it and tried to relax

"Yes"Haruhi rested her head agaisnt his shoulder as she melted into his hand feeling completely safe and weakened by his touch

"Virgin correct"It wasn't really a question, he was already 99.9 percent sure of this as he undid the knots on the edges of her swim suit, allowing it to also float away into the water

"No I've been sleeping with the twins for the past year"Haruhi lips curled into a bright smile as she looked up at his face

'So she's playing that game?'Kyoya thought as he could very clearly hear the humor in her voice

"Then I suppose.. this wouldn't be too much for you?"Kyoya decied to play along

"What wouldn't be to muCH!"Haruhi felt like screaming as he roughly rammed two fingers into her, he pushed into until he felt his knuckles pressed up against her and smirk at how her face flush

"Doesn't feel like you've ever had anything in here before Haruhi, but if you insist you are not pure then I don't suppose another finger would hurt"Kyoya was just having fun with her now as he curled his fingers slightly, streching her out a bit

"I was joking!"Haruhi yelped out as she tightened her legs around his waist

"A young lady should never joke about that Haruhi, I might have just pushed into you without a second thought or concern for your pain"He always had to be teaching her a lesson and this time she really understood. Kyoya gently removed his fingers from her and kissed her cheek bringing her eyes up to look at him.

"Do you always have to be the bad guy"Haruhi looked up at him with a half smile on her lips. She rested against the rock slightly as his hands rested under her thighs

"You still love me so yes... Haruhi you do realize I wouldn't stop once I start?"Kyoya questioned as he arranged himself to the tip was pressing against her ever so slightly.

"I expect nothing less"Haruhi reached up and gently kissed his lips slightly

"I'm sorry for this, I love you"Kyoya whispered softly as he kissed her cheek and held her hips steady. Their eyes locked as he looked for any sign of doubt in her eyes, but when he found none he tooka deep breath.

'I truly do'With that thought in mind he pushed into her as quickly a he could. Her hips bucked forward and he head ducked down to rest on his shoulder

"Ah...Ah!"Haruhi let out a stiffened groan of pain as she gripped him tightly. She felt a splitting pain spread through her whole lower half as he held himself still

"The hot spring water helps to sooth pain"Kyoya whispered softly as he started to gently thrust into her trying to keep her clam as she whimpered.

"It hurts.. Kyoya stop please"Haruhi felt her eyes tear up as he pushed deeper into her and she was pressed up against the smooth rock

"No"Kyoya tried his best not sound clam as he gripped her hips and bit tighter and started to move faster hoping it'd ease her pain

"Kyoya please"She bit into his neck trying to transfer her pain to him. It seemed like forever that she was bitting into his neck trying to relieve the pain until she finally let go and started to feel sparkes of pleasure flow through her

'She's finally relaxing'With a grin on his lips Kyoya started to litterally ram her into the smooth rock that he was thankful was made of semi hard form that floated in water.

"M..More"Haruhi whispered softly as she straighted up and looked into his eyes, her vision was clouded over with lust and steam from the spring.

"As you wish"His grin had turned into a smile of pride as he pushed into her harder and was rewarded with a load almost scream of pleasure

"I..I can't..I"Haruhi cringed as she tugged against his hair and bucked her hips up against him.

"Me too"He understood fully what she was saying as he lowered his head down to her shoulder

"AH!"he sunk his teeth into her shoulder as she felt the mixture of pain and pleasure push her over the edge. Her eyes were blinded by white lights as she lost herself into a world she didn't even know was there. It was the moment she felt her body go weak that she could feel a warm substance being pumped into her

"Haruhi..."Her name was on his lips as they both laid there against the rock. He slowly began to pull away from her and pull her towards the shore of the hot spring

"Haruhi are you okay?"Kyoya whispered softly as he pulled them both up out of the hot spring. She sat close eyed in his lap with a relaxed look on her face

"Yes, just a bit light headed"Haruhi opened her eyes and gave him a faint but genuine smile

"Haruhi, can you promise me someting?"Kyoya rested her head agaisnt his shoulder as he drapped his shirt around her shoulders

"Yes?"

_**"Never leave my side"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	30. Going on without a title

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Pay up Takashi"Honey whispered as they tried very hard to conceal themselves behind a plant as they watched Kyoya carry Haruhi into her bedroom. Her face relaxed as she slept peacfully.

"Here"Mori placed a peice of hard candy into Honeys hand as they peaked out from behind the leaves

"You know if I can see you, I'm sure they could see you too"Ranka stood there next to the plant looking down at them

"But Kyo-chan didn't say anything so he must have not seen us"Honey looked up at Ranka from behind the plant as Mori stood up and towered over it

"He didn't want to hurt your feelings Mitsukuni"Mori patted the top of Honeys head as he unwrapped the candy

**-Kyoya-**

'I wonder how long they were waiting there'Kyoya thought as he laid Haruhi down onto the soft sheets of the bed. It didn't take long for her to cling onto the pillows and fall deeper into sleep. Looking around the floor he noticed the amount of clothes lying on the floor, no doubt from when she had been searching for a decent swim suit

"Ranka truly did think of everything"Kyoya reached into the small makeup bag that of course held no makeup and pulled out a box labeled 'To beautiful to be a grandpa just yet'. With a small pop he removed the small pill from the box and went to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge

"You know I don't even need that"Haruhi propped herself up onto her elbows and rubbed her eyes slightly.

"I assure you, you do; did I wake up?"Kyoya handed her the bottle of water and placed the pill in her plam before sitting next to her. She stared down at the pill curiously and unscrewed the water bottle

"Not really, I just started feeling cold...I really don't need this, my dad had me start the pill when I started going to high school"Haruhi dropped the pill back into his hand and took a sip of the water before realizing how thristy she really was

"Speaking of your father he's outside with Honey and Mori, they were attempted to hide behind a plant"Kyoya dropped the pill into the trash can having no need for it now and removed his glasses

"You don't have to wear them you know, I already know their fake"Haruhi screwed the top back onto her water and placed it on the night stand to her right

"I'm afraid it's become a habit of mine"Kyoya whipped his glasses agaisnt his damp shirt before placing them back on

"They do set you apart from the rest of the hosts I guess"Haruhi commented as she watched him disappear into the next room **(Thank you ****lolcari for the line)**

"Exactly like how your commoner status sets you apart"Kyoya remarked as he stepped back into the room with a fresh shirt on and a towel in his hands

"But you do it by choice, and stop calling me a commoner"Haruhi took the towel from his hands when he extened it to her. Her hair felt dam to the touch when she started to rub the towl against her head

"Of course, after all you won't be a commoner forever, you're be a blue blood; you will never leave my side correct?"Kyoya slide under the covers next to her as her head rested agaisnt his shoulder

"I..I never said I would!"Haruhi felt her cheeks flush red as she covered her head with the towel

"You nodded yes, and a promise is a promise"He removed the towel from her head and felt the tips of her hair for any water

"Haruhi, do you still not need a title from me? I'm not fond of seeing the twins and Tamaki continue to pursue you"He felt water trickle down his fingers and wrapped the towel around her shoulders

"I don't need anything from you Kyoya and besides, how bad could they really be?"She rested her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes prepared to fall back asleep soon

"You are mine Haruhi, do not forget that because I have no problem showing our friends just how much you are mine"There was a hint of threating in his voice but Haruhi did't catch it as she started to doze off again

"Don't worry about it Kyoya"Haruhi mummbled as she closed her eyes

_**'How jealous can he possiblity be anyway?'**_

**Any ideas on things that will upset him? I'm taking suggestions**


	31. Containing the demon lord

**300 reviews :D extra long chappy for you!**

"You do realize people will think your gay, if you don't let go soon"Haruhi mummbled as she looked out the window of the limo. The driver was already comming around to open the door and Kyoya had yet to let go of her hand

"There is no one at this school that I can't buy off, except for our friends of course but I'm very sure they won't assume I'm gay"Kyoya tightened his grip on her hand slightly as the driver opened the door

'Next time I'm leaving so early that there is no way he can chase me down'Haruhi thought as she stepped out of the limo and tugged her hand hoping Kyoya would let go but in fact he didn't

"Simply agree to be my girlfriend, and I can let you wander around freely"And with that little proposal on the table he stepped out and released her hand

'I'm in highschool, why do I need a boyfr-'Haruhis train of thought was stopped when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder as they walked up the front steps of the school.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Hurry get down here! You have to see this"

"Get me a camera!"

'Kill me..just kill me'

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Where is she?"Kaoru looked over to the desk next to him where Haruhi normally sat

"And we even came early for her"Hikaru leaned back in his chair and stared down at the empty desk along with his brother

"Should we call her?"Kaoru recommended as they looked up at the clock

"School doesn't start for another hour, but she's normally already here..."Hikaru looked up at the clock with a bit of an unsettling feeling

"So what should we do?"Kaoru tapped his fingers against the desk

"Thanks for walking me"Haruhi pushed opened the door of her class room and waved a goodbye to Kyoya who was already walking down the hallway towards the club room

'I suppose I should get some work done, and the chances of anyone else being here so early is fairly slim'Kyoya thought as he removed his notebook and started looking through the resent product sells

'Yes the chances are very slim'

**-Haruhi-**

"Hey were have you been! You're late!"Hikaru stood up from his chair with a loud tump

'Who was she talking to!'Hikaru clentched his fists slightly in a bit of a jealous fit

"I'm an hour early, why are you guys here anyway?"Haruhi didn't bother with Hikarus temper much anymore so she simply sat down in her desk and began to remove her things

"Haruhi who were you talking to?"Kaoru leaned over onto Haruhis desk and asked the question he knew Hikaru was dying to know

"Huh? What was that?"Haruhi looked up for her text book obviously not having heard him

"Nevermind"Kaoru leaned back to his desk figuring it was nothing important

"Did you have fun at the hot springs?"Hikaru asked as if he hadn't been there

"Yeah, I'm just a bit warn down"Haruhi picked her pencil up and began to take notes down on a chapter they haven't even studied yet

"You look pale, maybe"

"We should"

"Take care of you"Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a grin over Haruhis head as they stood on either side of her

"What?"She still wasn't even listening to them

"Nothing"In perfect unison they turned away from her, each of them thinking the same thing

**-Before Club Hours-**

"Come on guys get off me!"Haruhi tried to shake the twins off as they hung over her and walked towards the club room doors

"Hear that Hikaru?"Kaoru winked at his brother

"Sure did"And with that they straightened up and wrapped their arms around her waist

"This isn't any better!"Haruhi agrued now fustrated with them as they pushed open the club room doors

"We're here!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they stepped into the club room and a smirk grew across their faces

'He's getting angry'They both thought in unison as they caught a galance of Kyoya who suddenly stopped typing on his laptop

"Get off already!"Haruhi struggled out of Hikaru and Kaorus hold only to start to fall backward

"That's right! Away with you! How dare you two bother your sister! Come with me haruhi and we'll go get you into a nice dress"Tamaki caught Haruhi and started to drag her away to the dressing room

'How should I approach this one? Its obvious the twins are attempting to annoy me, but Tamaki.. is simply an idiot'Kyoya started down at his laptop as he watched Haruhi and Tamakis reflections pass by his screen

"You're not my father"Haruhi mummbled as she walked ahead of Tamaki and stepped into the dressing room alone

'Very good Haruhi'A clam smile spread across Kyoya lips as watched how easily she pushed Tamaki away

"Kyo-chan?"Honey wandered over to Kyoya side without Mori by him for once

"Yes Honey?"Kyoya asked curiously since he noticed Mori sitting with Usa-chan

"Are you going to be okay with this?"Honey asked having already known everything and Kyoya was very aware of this the moment he said that

"I'm going to try, but I'm very possessive when it comes to things that mean so much to me"Kyoya answered truthfully as he glanced towards the dressing room door where Tamaki was now standing outside tapping his foot

"If you guys start fighting! Me and Takashi will be sure to break it up!"Honey made a little fist before walking away back to Mori

"I give him till the end of today"Honey answered as he sat next to Mori

"I give it 2 hours"Mori answered as he handed Usa-chan back to Honey

"Haruhi come out we want to see you! After all.. we love you!"Hikaru and Kaoru stood outside the dressing room with Tamaki

"1 hour"Mori corrected himself as he caught of glimse of Kyoya who seems to be collecting an evil aura around him

**-Club Hours-**

"Haruhi that outfit is so adorable on you"One of the guests commented as Haruhi smiled up at them

"Thank you ladies"Haruhi answered polietly

"But you know ladies, don't you think it'd look better off him?"Hikaru drapped his arm over Haruhis shoulder

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Haruhi looked up at him confused wondering just where Kaoru could be at a time like this

"I'm just paying you a visit, after all I'm sure you missed me"Hikaru leaned a bit closer and to her and ran his fingers through her short brown hair

"EH?"

"He's cheating on Kaoru!"

"What a love triangle!"

"Hikaru are you having an affair?"Kaoru appeared on the other side of Haruhi with tears in his eyes

"Yes, I'm sorry Kaoru, but I've fallen in love"Hikaru over dramatically ran over and grabbed Kaoru, pulling him into a tight embrace

"It's okay Hikaru I understand because I to... have fallen in love with Haruhi"Kaoru and Hikaru both grinned widely as they looked over at Haruhi who seemed completly annoyed

'This is getting out of hand'Kyoya gripped his pen tightly as it started to crack under the pressure

'They are simply trying to annoy me'Kyoya turned his eyes away from the scene before him and looked down at his note book

"Haruhi can we both steal a kiss?"Hikaru and Kaoru both drapped themselves over her and started getting a little to close for comfort

"Camera! Camera!"

"Oh I can't watch! It's too much"

"What a romance!"

**CRACK**

And no one moved as Kyoya dropped his broken pen to the ground and stood up

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come with me for a moment"Kyoya held his host smile perfectly as he walked over to the twins and roughly grabbed them both by the back of their jackets

"Why? Can't we talk here?"Hikaru and Kaoru both guestured to their guests who were now all waiting

"What would father think of you doing that to your poor sister haruhi?" Kyoya said it just loud enough for tamaki to hear **(Thank you divina126)**

"What are you two doing! Away! No one kisses Haruhi but me!"Tamaki whined as he pushed the twins away and his guests stood up to watch

"Tamaki that would make you an incestious pervert"Kyoya commented as both the twins and Tamaki started backing away into the middle of the club room **(Thank you divina126)**

"Yeah he's right boss! Your incestious!"Hikaru started laughing as Tamakis face turned red

"I am not! I just love my little girl!"Tamaki agrued

"Haruhi please get back to work, and do you need a tattoo that says "Property of Kyoya Ootori. If this is not your name, do not touch!"?"Kyoya whispered softly into her ear as everyone was distracted by the fight

"No and thanks for saving me"Haruhi whispered back before returning to her guests

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Geeze, the boss is an idiot"Hikaru and Kaoru wandered back to their guests

"We should kick it up, we almost had him"Kaoru snickered as he remembered that look of contained strained anger on Kyoyas face

"Let's do it"

**-Honey and Mori-**

"I give it to the end of today"Honey changed his bet as they sat there together watching everything unfold

_**"I give it 30 minutes"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	32. A bittersweet kiss

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"He's lasted the whole hour"Honey smiled with a bit of pride as him and Mori carried dessert trays over to their guests

"One more to go"Mori nodded as they took their seats with their new guests

**-Haruhi-**

"Actually I normally go my homework first then eat"Haruhi answered polietly as she poured some tea for her three new guests

"It must be hard to make your own food"

"Yes how do you manage?"

"Do you have a commoners cook book?"

'Dam these rich people'Haruhi thought as she continued to speak polietly to the girls, not even noticing how every minute one of the twins was taking a step closer to her

"Haruhi, I think it's time for a cosplay change"Hikaru placed his hand on her shoulder and held that cat like grin on his face.

"What?"Haruhi looked down at her cosplay outfit and thought it was perfectly fine

"The boss said to change outfits, so go and change; ladies do you mind if I entertain you while Haruhi goes to change into something more...comfortable?"Hikaru moved his hand in the motion where he would have touched one of the girls hair, without having actually done it

'I guess he did go to change'Haruhi turned around and scanned the club room to find that it was in fact without Tamaki

"Excuse me ladies I'll be right back"And with that she told up to leave

**-Kyoya-**

'Where is she going?'Kyoya looked up form his notebook to see Haruhi stepped into the dressing room, turning to where she should be he saw Hikaru entertaining her guest

'Interesting... why is she changing?'Kyoya closed his note book with an uneasy feeling and looked around the club room

'Honey, Mori, Hikaru,...where is Tamaki and Kaoru?'Kyoya didn't waste anytime in removing his phone and making a quick call

"KYOYA!"

"Tamaki where are you?"

"Hm? I went outside to pose in the light for my beautiful princesses!"

"And who told you that would be a good idea?"

"Kaoru did! Don't I look amazing"

"Get back here now" And with that he got all the answer he needed to. He dropped his notebook onto his desk and started to make his way towards the dressing room

**-knock-**

"Haruhi is everything alright in there?"Kyoya questioned already removing the spare dressing room key from his pocket

"Yeah, but there's no spare cosplay outfits in there, why did I have to change?"Haruhi looked around the dressing room and found no new cosplay outfit to change into

"You don't, please come out and get back to work"Kyoya placed the key back into his pocket and turned back to his work

'Where is Hikaru go'Kyoya looked over to see that Hikaru was now also missing

'I'm not liking this'

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Have you got it?"Kaoru whispered to Hikaru as they stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cake

"Yeah"Hikaru nodded as they both went their seperate ways, Kaoru walked over to honey while HIkaru made his way straight to Haruhi who was now walking back to her guests

'Just a bit closer...'Hikaru thought as he tipped the tray slightly forward and walked a bit faster

**CRASH**

"5 minutes"Mori

"Hikaru!"Haruhi fell back onto her butt and looked up at Hikaru through the frosting on her face **(Thank you scarletnight16 for the idea)**

"Sorry Haruhi, I guess I wasn't watching, oh I got it all over your cute face"Hikaru kneeled down next to Haruhi and tilted her head up slightly with his hand. The crashing sound had attrached everyone attention except for Tamaki who was still no where to be found

"3 minutes"Honey

"Excuse me?"Haruhi questioned as she looked up at him confused

"1 minute"Mori

"I'll help you get if off"Hikaru didn't wait for her to respond but smirked when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya stand up and quickly making his way towards them

"30 seconds"Mori **(Thank you OuranFire, Hunnylover, and Yukari for the line)**

'This has been a fun game'Hikaru pulled her roughly towards him as he pressed his lips firmly to hers tasting the extermly sweet sat there, completly shocked and then over come with fear when she saw Kyoya standing behind Hikaru with the intent to kill burning through his glasses

_**"Now"**_

**Demand is 5 :P**


	33. Playing the Villian

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"My princesses I have returned did you- WHAT'S HAPPENING!"Tamaki burst through the club room door and was shocked at the scene before him

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"Kyoya was kneeling over Hikaru who was now lying on the floor covering his face. Haruhi sat there a foot away from them covered in frosting looking shocked. Honey was holding Kaoru back, and Mori was making his way towards them

"God dam it was just a kiss! Chill out Kyoya!"Hikaru looked up at Kyoya with a fearful look in his eyes, as he covered his now red and swollen cheek.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'Hikaru suddenly had second thoughts about his plan as Kyoya raised his fist up to start beating him again

"Kyoya relax"Mori stood on the side looking down at his two friends, prepaired to step in if things got too violet

"HIKARU ARE YOU OKAY?"Kaoru sat there paniced as Honey held him down onto the chair

'Breath, relax, relax.. dammit I want to beat his face in!'Kyoya could feel his fist shaking as he glared down at Hikaru. But slowly he pullled back and got to his feet.

"I apologize for the out burst"Kyoya stood up and straightened his clothes out as Hikaru stumbled to his feet

"Don't, if gives me an excuse to hit you back"Hikaru moved forward towards Kyoya with that fearful look now gone from his eyes

**CRACK**

that was the sound of Kyoyas glasses hitting the floor and cracking against the ground with Hikarus fist made contact with the side of his face

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!"Tamaki yelled as he fell to his knees at the door watching in horror

"You can't even see me now! Come on! Or can't the money hungry demon lord fight!"Hikaru was getting a bit cocky down that Kyoya had lost his glasses and was simply glaring at him with a brusie forming on the side of his face

"Hi-hikaru you should apologize"Haruhi sat there on the floor still in shock as Mori helped her stand up

"Why? It's not like he can even see m-"

**PUNCH**

"For your information the glasses are a prop, I have perfect vision"Kyoya looked down, with the murderous glare in his eyes now being shown to everyone in the room. If it was possible to have fire coming out of your eyes, it would have happened to Kyoya.

"What?"Everyone but Haruhi blurted out in shock

"Kyoya why didn't you tell me!"That was Tamaki rushing over confused

"Kyo-chan are you serious!"Honey let go of Kaoru in the shock of it all

"I didn't see that coming"Mori mummbled as he looked down at Haruhi who obviously already knew

"Hikaru are you okay?"Kaoru sat there kneeling next to Hiakru who had fallen back.

"Yeah, that was a fun game, but next time you can get hit"Hikaru had a smile on his lips as he looked up at Kaoru who was now helping him to his feet

"So what started all this? And have any of you even apologize to our dear guests!"Tamaki turned towards the ladies who were now all gossiping

"The twins had attempted to annoy me, against my better judgement I let them"Kyoya touched his fingers to the bruise on the side of his face and fliniched slightly

"We just wanted to see how long it'd take for him to give into jealousy"Hikaru was now leaning on Kaorus shoulder with a very proud grin on his face

"Jealous?"Tamaki looked confused as always

"I'll explain, Haruhi come here"Kyoya extened his hand to Haruhi who had just finished whipping the frosting off her face

"Mitsukuni cover your eyes"Mori looked down at Honey who stood there behind him

'You have to be kidding me!'Haruhis mind was practically in panic mode from the moment she took his hand. It all seems to go in slow motion. He gripped her hand gently and pulled her towards him, that look in his eyes was something she had only just started to get used to seeing. A look of compassion, love, and understanding that made her forget that they won't alone. So when he bent down to kiss her she forgot about everyone else in the room. Their sounds of shock didn't registar to her as she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers into his hair. Enjoying the sweet taste of the frosting still left on her lips mixing with the tingle he always gave her.

"I love you Haruhi"When he pulled away and spoke to her in that way she didn't realize everyones eyes on them. She could only see him and smile widely like how she had begun to do whenever they were alone

"I love you too Kyoya"It might have seemed sappy but she said it without feeling weird about it, well that was until she finally realized where they were again

"I told you Takashi!"

"Mhm"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Geeze that took along time"

"Tell me about it, they took forever"

"WHEN! Kyoya when! When did you take my little girl away from me!"Tamaki yelled in horror as he fell to his knees and gripped Kyoyas leg clearly out raged

"I couldn't take what wasn't your to begin with Tamaki"Kyoya harsh kicked Tamaki off his leg while he kept his arms around Haruhi protectivly

"Why do you always have to do that?"Haruhi looked up at Kyoya feeling the slightly bit sorry for Tamaki since he clearly had no idea

"Do what my Haruhi"Kyoya asked making sure to add the my

"Be mean?"Haruhi questioned as Kyoya released her from his arms and reached down into his pocket

"Well it's the role I must play isn't it, and I do it very well"Kyoya removed a spare pair of glasses from his pocket and slipped them on

"I guess you're right, you are good at it"A genuine smile spread across Haruhis lips as she watched him carefully but flawlessly fix himself

'Does she understand what I was implying?'Kyoya offered his hand to her as everyone began to return to their places except for Hikaru who was off to the nurse

"Good at what exactly Haruhi?"Kyoya let a grin spread across his lips as she slipped her hand into his and their fingers laced together. It was relaxing for some reason. Even with all the questions they'd have to answer now, and all the trouble Tamaki would no doubt give them, it was peaceful. So with a smile on her face Haruhi simply answered

_**"Playing the villian"**_

**END :D**

**Pick the next pairing you'd like**


End file.
